Scarlet Embrace
by PracticalSuccubus
Summary: He was the best killer. Never once been caught. Only, he didn't kill innocent people. Only vile and despicable ones. Hey, when you need to drink blood to survive, what can you do? Yet, when he gets a glimpse of Yami Sennen, his world changes. He'll do anything to have him. Even sacrificing his biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I got this idea actually from Tokyo Ghoul. I'll post what ideas are adapted from there into here at the bottom!

* * *

I licked the blood off my fangs, and stood up.

Another vile person, gone from this world. I had been hunting him for days. I've watched him brutally harm his beautiful wife, drink himself silly and then pass out anywhere he liked, and he even sold underage teens alcohol. It had all made my skin crawl.

"Ugh. Even his blood had trace amounts of alcohol in it," I muttered, wiping my mouth. I jumped up to the top of a building, and started running. If I didn't get out of there, a human would notify the hunters, and my life would be as good as done. I ran until I got to my apartment building, and jumped down. I looked at my phone.

"Shiiiiit," I groaned, going inside. Well, no going to bed now, I guess. It was nearly two in the morning. That damn fool had me looking all over Domino for him. I hadn't even realized how late it was getting. Luckily, though, I could actually go a few days without sleep. Quietly, I made my way to my floor, and to my apartment, going inside. I stripped off my clothing, stepped into the bathroom, and got in the shower, to wash away any blood that I might've gotten on myself.

Even though I was a vampire, I blended in like a normal human teen going to high school. It helped that I had been changed thousands of years ago when I was only 18 myself. Now, I was 18 plus about 7,000 years. I just was getting out of the shower when my phone's annoying rigtone went off. I made a mental note to change it later. I looked at the caller I.D, rolled my eyes, and answered.

"Talk to me," I said.

"You get him, yet?" My friend, Xanthe, asked.

"Yep. Asshole decided to go to the most remote bar in town. Took me a good two hours to find him," I sighed, starting to dry my hair.

"So, no sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Nope. Luckily, I've gotten everything done. Just took a shower, so, once I'm done talking with you, I've got to go wash some clothes," I said, sitting on my bed.

"Really? You've got to learn to be cleaner when you feed. We've been doing this for seven thousand years, now," Xanthe sighed. Xanthe and I had been really close friends, even before we were changed. I was an Egyptian Prince, and she was studying to become an advisor like my cousin, Seth.

Of course, we all knew vampires existed, but no one would dare attack anyone in the palace, right?

Wrong.

It had been the night of my 18th birthday when we were attacked.

Vampires poured in from every entrance. It was a complete ambush. Of those they didn't immediately drain, they kidnapped. Seth, Xanthe, and I were among those kidnapped. My father was spared, but my mother, uncle, and many others were not.

In their cave, the ones who were kidnapped were separated. On one side, those people were changed. The other? You were food for the newborns. My cousin, Xanthe, me, and a few others I knew were fortunate enough to be changed.

The first person I ever drained was one of my best friends. Her name was Mana, and she had only smiled at me the entire time. Xanthe's first was Mana's teacher, Mahaad. Another good friend. But, Seth had it worse.

He had been forced to drain his lover, Jono. I had seen the utter heartbreak in both of their eyes before Seto did it.

I didn't see Seth for a long time after that. Only recently have I seen him, again. He changed his name, not by much, but now he goes by Seto. And, the best thing has happened to him. Jono had been reincarnated into a boy named Jounouchi Katsuya. Seto couldn't've been happier, so, I've mostly left them alone. They have years upon years to catch up with each other.

"I know, I know," I sighed, pulling on a black tank top, and tugging on a pair of boxers.

"So. It's been a long time since either of us have heard from you-"

"Actually, I just saw him a few months ago. But, I saw we give them their space," I said.

"Them? Their?" Xanthe asked. I chuckled.

"He found him again. Reincarnated. I would say they have a lot of catching up to do," I chuckled.

"Aw, how cute," Xanthe giggled. I put on a pair of shorts and grabbed my month's worth of bloody clothes. Grabbing my laundry items, I headed down to the washing machines and dryers quietly, talking with Xanthe the entire time.

* * *

I sat back in my seat, turning the page in my book. Class hadn't started yet, so, I was catching up on my reading.

"Hey, Até. Look. A new student," Xanthe whispered. I looked up and almost dropped my book.

The new student looked almost identical to me, save for a few details. Instead of my tanned, Egyptian skin, his skin was a soft pale. His eyes were like deep amethysts, compared to my crimson ones. And to top it all off…

He was cute as hell.

The bell rang, and I unconsciously marked my book and put it away. The cute newbie went to the front of the classroom silently, and the teacher went to his side.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Yami Sennen. He just moved here America. Yami, would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Um, sure. My name's Yami Sennen, and I moved here to live with my grandfather. He runs a game shop here in Domino. I'm really into gaming and into Ancient Egypt. I hope to get to you all better," he smiled.

Ah! That voice of his! If my heart was still beating, I'm sure it would be attempting to burst out of my chest by now. And he loved Ancient Egypt?! Boy, did I have a story for him!

"Hm, it looks like there's a free seat next to Atem, in the back," the teacher said. I gulped softly. He was going to sit next to me?!

"Someone's in looooove," Xanthe singsonged softly.

"Sh-Shut up," I mumbled. I'd be blushing madly if I still had blood pumping throughout my body. Yami made his way to the seat, and sat down.

"H-Hello there. My name's Atem. Atem Amun," I said, sticking my hand out, and mentally cursing myself for stuttering!. But, Yami brushed it off as if it hadn't happened, and took my hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you. Um, question. Would you mind telling me where my next class is? Here's my schedule," Yami said, taking out the piece of paper. I scanned his schedule. My eyes widened slightly.

"You...you have the schedule as I do," I said.

"I...I do? That...That's great," Yami smiled, putting away the paper, "so, I'll just follow you after class?"

"Sure. I don't mind," I smiled, being careful to keep my mouth shut to hide my fangs. I didn't want to scare him away already!

"So, about you liking Ancient Egypt, I have to ask you. What's your favorite part of it?" I asked.

"Oh, that's easy. It happened about seven thousand years ago, when killers came into the palace, and killed some and kidnapped many others. Of those kidnapped, one of them was the Pharaoh's son. No one really knows what happened to the prince or the others who were kidnapped, as they never returned," Yami said.

Killers.

Ha.

So that's what they called them in the books.

Not vampires. _Killers_.

Ha.

"That's my favorite part, too," I lied.

"You like ancient Egypt?" Yami asked. I nodded.

"That's awesome," Yami smiled. After that, I tuned in and out of the lesson, but, near the end, I leaned towards Xanthe.

"I told you," I muttered.

"Told me what?" Xanthe whispered.

"That we should've gone back to my father, and told him what really happened. My father passed from grief not long after we were kidnapped," I hissed.

"If we went back, he would've seen us as vampires, and cast us away," Xanthe whispered, rolling her eyes.

"We still should've, so I could'veshowed him that I was...technically...alive," I whispered awkwardly. Xanthe rolled her eyes again, and sighed into a smile.

* * *

The rest of the day, I showed Yami around the school, and stuck to his side closely.

There are more vampires trying to hide in this school besides Xanthe and I, if you'd believe it.

"Want me to walk you home? Or, can you get there fine?" I asked after the final bell had rung, once again thanking the Gods I couldn't blush.

"Um, sure. My grandfather would be happy to see that I made a friend on my first day," Yami smiled. I nodded, and took my black umbrella out of my bag. Xanthe and I may have high tolerance of sun, having originated from Egypt, but, it still made us highly uncomfortable.

"Oh. Is it supposed to rain?" Yami asked.

"Nah. I just have...sensitive skin. The sun makes me uncomfortable if I'm in it long enough," I explained. Yami nodded, and we went outside. I put up my umbrella, and we started walking. As we walked, my phone buzzed. I took it out, and saw that Xanthe had sent me a text.

 **Atem. Got another one for ya. Will give details later. Promise.**

Another one? Already? I sighed softly, and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Something wrong?" Yami asked.

"Oh. No, it's fine," I smiled. Yami smiled, and walked a bit closer to me. After a while, we walked up to the Kame Game Shop, and walked in. I put my umbrella down.

"Grandpa! I'm home from school!" An old man walked into the shop from the back room, and smiled at us.

"Ah, Yami! How was your first day?" he asked.

"Amazing. I made a friend already. His name's Atem, and he really likes ancient Egypt, just like us," he smiled. Yami's grandfather walked over to me.

'Um, it's nice to meet you, sir," I said quickly. He laughed.

"Now, now. No need to call me 'sir'. My name is Solomon Sennen. I'd like to thank you for befriending my grandson on his first day," Solomon said.

"I really enjoyed meeting him. I hope Yami and I stay friends for a long time," I said, smiling happily.

* * *

"So. Wanna tell me what your deal is?" I asked, backing the man into the alleyway. Xanthe sat atop one of the buildings on one side, and we had surprisingly convinced Seto to come along for backup. This guy was really dangerous, from the reports our sources gave us, so he was sitting on another building, opposite of Xanthe. Besides, once we gave Seto the name, he had said he wanted to come along, saying it was personal for him.

"What ever do you mean?" the man smiled innocently. I sighed. These guys never made it easy for me.

"Let's see here. Our sources say this about you. Drunkard. Barely sober. Abused son. Wife left you, and took your younger daughter with her. Gambled all your money away. Still have outstanding debts to pay. Shall I go on?" I asked. The man growled, and ran at me. In an instant, Seto and Xanthe had him pinned on the ground.

"Hey, Seto. What do you say to taking this one? I've got some substitutes at home," I said.

"With pleasure," Seto growled into a smirk.

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul #1: Blending into humans. In TG, the ghouls look like normal humans, and try to blend into society

Tokyo Ghoul #2: Blood substitues. Remember the stuff the manager gave Kaneki? He said to put it into the coffee, and it'd fight off the hunger pangs for a while, because Kaneki refused to kill, so he had to resort to something else.

Tokyo Ghoul #3: Vampires killing only the least-innocent people. Remember the investigators who were out to kill all the ghouls? That's what brought about Atem's "career". Don't worry. His sources (will explain later about them) pay him by giving him a supply of substitutes, paying his apartment rent, his school, and anything he may need.

Also. Up to you guys, on this one. I want you guys to be more involved on this story, to help me make some decisions.

So. Question(s) of the Chapter: Should Jou be changed by Seto? Also, should Jou have some memories from Jono, as in, remembering his love for Seto, always staying near him, being REALLY OOC OUT OF PUBLIC EYE, and should he remember how Jono died? And forgive Seto?

Also. the "sources"? MORE SHAMELESS REFERENCING IN MY STORIES TO COME! YAY XD

Also, PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL TG FOR ME! I JUST STARTED SEASON 2 A FEW DAYS AGO, AND KANEKI REALLY PISSED ME OFF, OKAY?!

*Small spoiler here*

WHY THE FLYING FUCK WOULD YOU JOIN AOGIRI?!

"I'm not coming back to Anteiku. I'm joining Aogiri."

FUCK YOU, KANEKI! WHY NOT JUST THROW MY FEELING INTO A BLENDER, WHY DON'TCHA?!

Also, question. WHAT. HAPPENS. TO. HIDE? I was watching a video earlier by akidearest (Love her channel!) about things you most likely didn't know about Tokyo Ghoul. What. Happens. To. My. Hide?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! on to chapter 2! For anyone who wanted Heba or Yugi in here, you'll be delighted!

* * *

I fell to my hands and knees, coughing up the blood substitute. Thick, red water ran along the ground, running into the glass shards.

"Stupid...Stupid...stupid…" I panted heavily. My body had been continually rejecting the substitute, yet it had never been this bad. Usually, I would just feel extremely nauseous after drinking it, but this time...this time, the second it hit my stomach, I began to vomit it up.

I had to tell Ruby and Saph to stop sending them to me. I needed some other way to substitute blood.

I waited a few moments before I decided to start moving carefully. I gently picked up the large pieces of glass, and threw them out. I gathered a few layers of paper towels, and started to carefully clean up the miniscule shards on the floor, along with the substitute. After it had all been cleaned up, I called Xanthe.

"Hello?" Xanthe answered.

"Hey. It's me," I said, moving to my bedroom, and laying on my bed.

"What's up?" Xanthe asked.

"The blood substitutes. It happened again," I said.

"Again?!" Xanthe exclaimed.

"Yeah. Only, it was much worse this time. Just as it hit my stomach, I started to vomit. I dropped the glass, and fell while I vomited," I said.

"I'll tell Ruby and Sapphire, then," Xanthe said.

"No, don't!" I exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Xanthe asked.

"Because. What if I need to drink when I'm near Yami? I don't….I don't want it to happen again…," I said softly.

"Atem, what happened with Heba-"

"Was my fault. I scared him away. I hadn't drank anything in days, and I was so hungry. I attacked him on accident, and he told everyone what happened. That's why I told you we needed to relocate to Domino City," I said.

"I know. But it won't happen again, which is why-"

"I need to keep getting them," I said, interrupting her yet again.

"Atem, your body can't handle it," Xanthe said.

"I don't care. I want...I want Yami to stay. I don't want to screw up again," I said softly.

"Atem…," Xanthe said softly.

* * *

The next day, Yami and I stayed near each other again all day. Hell, we even got in the lunch line together. I silently started to eat my lunch, as did Yami.

"Hey Yami. I...have a question. Do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked. I mentally slapped myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Reincarnation? Yeah. I do. Why?" Yami asked.

"Just...wondering. I mean, I do too. I also believe in love at first sight," I said. Can Xanthe please come up and lock me away in iron? . "Really? I thought I was crazy when I knew I believed in love at first sight," Yami said.

"You...believe too?" I asked.

"Yeah. And, when you believe in love at first sight, you can still spend time with a person, to find out if you really do love them or not," Yami said.

"That's exactly how I feel, too," I smiled.

"Speaking of. Yesterday, I...I heard a lot of people making fun of me because I'm from America. But you...you were really nice to me," Yami said.

"Well, just because you're new, doesn't mean you should get made fun of," I shrugged.

Yami then hugged me. Unsure of what to say, I hugged him back.

"Thank you," Yami said softly.

"You're welcome," I said back, equally as soft. We both let go of each other, and went back to eating.

"By the way, Atem. When I was talking about love at first sight...I...I was talking about you," Yami said, blushing brightly.

"Wh-What..?" I stuttered.

"Y-Yeah. I-I mean, you were really nice to me all day, you even walked me home. Also...You look...really nice," Yami said, his face going brighter, 'With your...tanned skin, and deep crimson eyes. You...You really look nice," Yami said.

"I...I feel the same about you," I said.

"Y-You do?!" Yami squeaked.

"Yeah. When I was talking about love at first sight, I...was talking about you," I said.

"That...That makes me really happy," Yami said. I gently took his hand, and kissed it.

"So. Yami. Would you...like to go out with me?" I asked.

"I'd….love to," Yami smiled.

* * *

I walked Yami home again happily. Both of us walked under my umbrella, and I had my free arm around Yami. We walked into the Game Shop, and Solomon was busy with a few customers.

"Hey, Grandpa. I'm home. Atem and I are going to go upstairs and work on our homework, okay?" Yami said.

"Alright. Are you two hungry at all?" Solomon asked, finishing with the customers.

"No. We're fine," Yami smiled. Solomon nodded, and I followed Yami upstairs. We went into his room, which was decorated with a lot of gaming posters, and a few drawings were hung up as well. We sat on his bed, and started our homework. After we were done, Yami got up.

"Oh! There's something I've been working on for a while. I...I love drawing, and I've been working on this one for a while. Mind if I go and get my sketchbook?" Yami asked.

"No. Not at all," I smiled. Yami left the room, and I stretched, yawning. I hadn't got back to my apartment until midnight, so, in the past two days, I've gotten very little sleep.

That's when I heard Yami scream.

"Oh my God! You're here!" he cried out. I left the room, and went to the living room, where Yami was hugging someone very familiar.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're here!" he said happily.

"Hey, when I heard my baby bro was moving to Grandpa's shop, I had to come see you! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you," the person said.

"Well, people do grow when years pass by, Heba," Yami said, letting go of him.

Heba.

Heba looked up, and looked straight at me.

"You…," I said softly.

"You…," Heba growled, and pulled Yami closer.

"Um, Heba…? What's going on? Why are you mad at my boyfriend? You hav-"

"Your BOYFRIEND?! Yami, don't get him!" Heba exclaimed.

"It was an accident!" I yelled.

"Yeah, an accident that nearly killed me!" Heba yelled.

"Oh, I didn't almost kill you!" I yelled

"Heba! What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Remember my phone call a few years ago? Where I told you my boyfriend was a vampire, and he attacked me?" Heba asked.

"Yeah….why?" Yami asked.

"He's the one, Yami. This asshole is the vampire that almost killed me," Heba growled. Yami looked at me.

"Atem...is that true?" Yami asked.

"Yami, it was an accident. Honest! I didn't mean to. I...I hadn't drank anything a few days, and, I was….desperate. But, he's lying about one thing. I did not almost kill him. I drank maybe two sips before I realized what I had done. And Ra knows how much I've apologized to him, telling him it was an accident, but he won't believe me. And I still feel guilt for it," I said.

"Yami, he's ly-"

"No. No, I'm not. I'm not lying. Heba, I cared about you immensely. I didn't do it on purpose," I said.

"You….You're a vampire?" Yami asked softly. I nodded, took a deep breath, and bared my fangs slightly.

"I told you, Yami. He's dangerous," Heba glared. Yami didn't say anything. I looked away, closing my eyes. My chance with someone new was ruined by his older brother. I sighed softly.

"I'll...I'll go get my stuff out of your room and leave, okay, Yami?" I said softly. I turned to the stairs, but I felt a hand on my wrist. Turning my head, I saw Yami was grabbing me. He had managed to get away from Heba, and was now slowly walking to me.

"Don't...Don't go, Atem…," he said cautiously.

"Yami. Let go of him, and get back over here. Now," Heba said warningly. Yami ignored him, and stopped walking when he was a few feet in front of me.

"Can I...Can I see your fangs again?" Yami asked. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, but bared my fangs again. Yami reached out to touch one, and I recoiled a bit.

"S-Sorry. You might not want to touch them," I said.

"You...you won't hurt me, right?" Yami asked.

"No. I..I wouldn't even dream of it," I said.

"Then, maybe...maybe you were wrong, Heba," Yami said, turning to him.

"Yami, he attacked me," Heba said.

"On accident," Yami said.

"Whatever spell you put on my brother, take it off. Now," Heba growled.

"I didn't do anything of the sort," I said.

"Yami. He's dangerous. And he will hurt you. I will get my brother away from you, Atem," Heba glared. He stormed out of the house. Yami and I were both silent. Then, we heard the door open again.

"Well. That was a lot that just happened. What do you say we sit down and talk?" Solomon asked.

* * *

For starters, no. Heba is not, and will not become, a hunter. I feel like that'd be copying lilyflower666 way too much, and I respect her writing and her as an author, so no. Heba will not become a hunter. Heba is not a hunter.

Second, SHAMELESS SU REFERENCING! XD

Question of Chapter: Same as chapter 1, along with 'if yes, should I include a scene with Jou and Seto?

One last thing, here. TG #4: Human food tastes slimy and disgusting to ghouls. I kind of made that work with Atem's body rejecting the tablets.

Also, FUN FUN VAMPIRE STORY TIME NEXT CHAPTER! WOO! XD

And, as a reminder: I leave for college in 4 days. I start classes on 22nd. After that, updates will be whenever I can get around to typing and uploading, okay?

AND! NEVER FEAR! I plan on updating MNSHM soon! The next chapter is in the works and almost done! promise!


	3. Chapter 3

So, FUN FUN VAMPIRE STORY TIME, FOLKS!

Also, for this chapter, it'd be in your best interest to be informed of my other stories~!

Aslo, I forgot to say! You guys know what everyone else looks like in here, but not Xanthe.

For an image of Xanthe, go to Google images, and search Touka Kirishima. She's from Tokyo Ghoul, and the spitting image of what I want Xanthe to look like!

* * *

We were all sitting on the couches in Yami's living room. Yami was sitting next to me, and Solomon was sitting across from us.

"So. Let's start with the elephant in the room, shall we, Atem? How were you changed?" Solomon asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you both kind of know my story already. It's kind of famous for making into the history books," I said.

"You mean...when all of them ambushed the palace?" Yami gasped. I nodded.

"Yeah. That one. It was the night of my 18th birthday when it happened. The only ones still awake were the late-night servants, who were cleaning from the day. About four of them crawled through my window alone. They were conversing on whether they should spare me or kill me," I said softly.

"You're kidding," Yami said softly.

"Wish I was. But, they finally decided to spare me. I thought everything would be okay, but, they pushed me out of bed, and led me to the throne room, where Xanthe, my cousin Seth, his lover Jono, Mana, Mahaad, and more of my friends were. I didn't see any adults, except for them and Mahaad, in the room. I later found out that my mother, among others, had been drained immediately. And, most damning of all? It had been my Uncle Aknadin who had staged the attack, but the vampires betrayed him and drained him as well," I said, curling up slightly.

"What happened during your kidnapping?" Solomon asked gently.

In the cave, the whole group was separated into two parts. One half was changed, while the other half was to serve as food for the newborns. I was the first one changed, and forced to drain my friend, Mana. But, she had just smiled, and bared her neck to let me do it. Xanthe was forced to drain Mahaad, and Seth….Seth had to drain Jono," I said.

"What...what did it feel like? To be changed?" Yami asked.

"Terrible. I wouldn't wish that pain even among my worst of enemies. With the venom running through my body, I felt like every part of me was on fire, and no water would quench it. My body fought to keep me alive, but they had put in too much venom. It was the most painful 24 hours of my life," I said.

I felt a burning in my throat.

Oh no. Not now…!

Ruby and Saph had even told me that Xanthe told them everything, and they're searching for others so I can hunt, and that they won't send me substitutes anymore.

"Atem…? Are you...okay?" Yami asked.

"Just...hungry. I...I have to go, Yami," I said, quickly getting up. He stood, and grabbed my wrist tightly before I ran off.

"You...You need blood, don't you?" Yami asked. I nodded. "Drink from me, then," Yami said.

"No. I...I couldn't...I don't want to hurt you," I said.

"You won't. Please, Atem," Yami said. I looked to Solomon for help, but he wasn't even looking at us. He was calmly sipping tea from his cup, not even paying attention. I sighed softly. Yami bared his neck slightly. I had him sit down, and I sat back down. I licked the side of Yami's neck slightly.

"What...WHat are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Vampire saliva can numb an area temporarily, so you you won't feel my fangs biting into you," I said. Yami nodded once, then went still. I took a deep breath, and bit into the numbed area, and started to drink. I suddenly found myself lost in the sweetness of Yami's blood. It was like the forbidden fruit. Such a sinful sweetness. Something that needed to be protected; preserved.

After a few more sips, I broke out of my consciousness and heard Yami breathing heavily. I immediately took my fangs out, and licked the small wound, sealing it.

"I'm….I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, I...I'm fine," Yami assured.

"Here. Let me carry you to your room. You should rest," I said, gently picking him up. I waited until he got comfortable, which was his head resting on my shoulder, and gripping my shirt tightly. I carried him upstairs, and cleared the bed of our stuff with one hand. I laid him down and tucked him in, kissing his head.

"Atem…? Please don't go…," he begged softly, holding my shirt tighter, refusing to let go.

"Yami…" I said softly.

"Please...he begged softly. I sighed into a smile, and laid down next to him, kissing his nose. He giggled.

* * *

When I woke up, Yami was still asleep. I looked at the time. Three in the morning?! Ah, man! I quickly took my phone out of my pocket. There were a few texts from Xanthe already. I checked them.

 **Hey, got a new assignment. Going to have to find him, though.**

 **He's been abusing his son, who apparently has his mother's features. I don't know the specifics. Lemme ask Ruby and Saph, okay?**

 **Okay. The specifics are this. The guy's wife died when his twin sons were both in kindergarten. In first grade, he started abusing one of his boys, showing more favor for the other. It's been years, now. Don't know how this guy slipped through our fingers.**

 **Are you getting all of this? REPLY TO ME, DAMMIT!**

 **I'm not telling you the rest until you reply to me, asshole.**

I sighed softly, into a chuckle.

 _Sorry. Was over at Yami's and fell asleep. I'm here now. What's the rest?_ I replied.

 **Finally! And, I'm not even going to ask about you falling asleep at Yami's. Okay, back to the topic. Saph says multiple people got involved on the abuse, the police were called, but the guy ended up escaping. The boy's twin brother found out about everything, and now, the boy's gone missing. Even Saph's vision can't find him. But, we do have a sample of the boy's blood for scent. We've got to find him, and reunite him with his brother, while eliminating the threat.**

 _Got it. When should I leave?_

 **When Yami wakes up, I guess. Meet me at my house. We can't go to school until this guy is caught, and the boy is returned.**

 _The boy might be injured severely, though. From the past abuse and current._

 **Once the threat is gone-Hold on. Saph's texting me.**

 _More info?_

 **Yes. Now the other twin has gone missing. We have to find them, Atem.**

 _Okay. We will. Now, what were you saying, before Saph texted?_

 **Oh, yeah. Once the threat is eliminated, I'll use my power and heal them**

 _Good idea. Alright. I'll meet you in front of your house as soon as I walk Yami to school._

 **Alright, lover boy. See you then.**

 _Don't call me that!_

 **XD**

* * *

"Hey, Yami. I...I can't stay," I said as we reached the school.

"What? Why not?" Yami asked.

"New mission. Twin boys have been kidnapped by their father, and, until I find them, I'll be focused on that, and not school," I said.

"Mission?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yeah...Think of it as...my career, of sorts. I track down anyone who's a horrid person, and I read them the riot act before I eliminate the threat," I said.

"Does anyone help you?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah. I get plenty of help. There...There are more vampires in this school than just me," I said. Yami's eyes went wide.

"Wh-Who else?" he asked.

Well, Xanthe, for one. SHe helps me on all my missions. Along with our sources, who give us the information on threats, but, our sources don't go here," I said.

"How long will be gone?" Yami asked, looking away. I gently cupped his cheek.

"Until I find them. I'll do my best to go as fast as I can, to come back to you," I said softly, kissing his head. Yami giggled. He nodded.

"Stay safe, Atem," he said softly.

"I will. Now, you don't want to be late," I said. Yami giggled, and kissed my cheek before going inside.

* * *

It had been months, and Xanthe and I hadn't even found a single trace of the twin boys anywhere.

At the moment, we were sitting outside at a cafe, both of us drinking hot chocolate; our preference over coffee.

"We've got to find him, soon, Xanthe. We can't skip any more school. I mean, I know Ruby and Saph pick up our homework and turn it in after it's done, but I haven't seen my boyfriend in forever," I groaned.

"Oh, calm it, lover boy. I feel like we're close to finding him, though," Xanthe said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I said not to call me that," I grumbled into my drink. After taking a sip, I looked at her. "Let me have that sample, again," I said. Xanthe gave me the sample, and I sniffed it.

"Odd," I said softly.

"What? What's up?" Xanthe asked.

"I thought I smelled this scent coming closer. ANd now, I know I do. Take a whiff yourself," I said, handing the sample back. Xanthe smelled the sample, then sniffed the air.

"You're right," Xanthe said. She put the sample away. A very shady guy walked past us. I narrowed my eyes.

"And that guy reeks of it," I growled softly. Xanthe and I both got up, leaving enough money for the bill and a tip. We walked right up to the guy, and starting talking with him amiably.

"So. I have one last question for you," I said sweetly.

"WHat is it?" the guy, we found his name was Aeron, asked.

"Where are your twin sons, Amos and Soma, at this very moment?" I asked.

"And here I thought we could get along just fine," Aeron said, stopping. He started running.

"After him!" Xanthe yelled.

"I'll follow. You notify the police!" I yelled, running after him.

* * *

Just as Soma shot his father in the head, the police showed up. The other humans and Xanthe went to the police to explain everything. I went up to Aeron's body, and started to drink hungrily. I hadn't properly fed in months, and was absolutely starving. Xanthe and I had survived off small animals while we had been tracking this guy.

Once the police were gone, Xanthe healed Amos and Soma's wounds. They thanked us for the help, and we left the premises as soon as they left.

"Alrightly, lover boy. Run to him. Go run so he can run into your arms!" Xanthe said dramatically as we headed back to the main parts of Domino.

"Oh, shut up," I blushed.

* * *

What's this? Huge references to WTMN?! No way!

Okay, I'll shut up, now xD

TG #5: Xanthe and Touka could pass for identical twins. (Almost like Touka and Ayato, but, fuck Ayato. Seriously. I hate him -_-)

TG #6: In TG, when ghouls eat or are enraged, the whites of their eyes go black, and the rest goes red. That's what happens with vampires here, when they are either feeding, they've gone too long without feeding, or they've let go of their 'human state' for a while and embrace their 'vampire state'.

'Vampire State' (Which we'll be seeing MUCH more of later on): Swaying back and forth with arms hanging down, hunched over, start speaking in that 'mad' tone (Y'know, that tone every anime character gets when they're going insane), doesn't numb the area before drinking, speed and jumping extremely heightened.

If Vampires stay in their 'Vampire State' for too long (As in, 24 hours) it becomes who they actually are, their 'human state' completely abandoned. Vampires who stay in this state (WHo choose to do this) are labeled as Rogues, and Rogues are seen as a major threat, as they will drain any and all, no matter what.

Before the 24 hours is up, the way they can grab their 'human state' again, is when they get done with a huge feeding (Draining 2-3 humans or 1 vampire(More on this coming up)).

To kill a rogue, Vampires will wear protective gear, because the rogue's only weakness is their main weakness: Iron.

Iron will burn any vampire, rogue or not.

Vampires can drain each other for blood. The drained vampire will not die, but will just need a full day of sleep to get their energy back.

Okay. This has ended Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubs Hour.

If you have any questions, please feel free to PM our offices, where Auntie PracticalSuccubus will answer your PM personally!

Remember, we here at Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus love each and every one of you!

Your support meas a lot to us all!

Good Night/Day/Morning/Evening/Afternoon/Whenever You're reading this!

(Okay, I'll stop with that, now xD Ask Auntie Pandora Hour is from Kid Icarus: Uprising, so, Pandora complained about it. I took the joke a little farther xD)

(...Do you guys want more of Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus? Cause I'll di it. I will. It was so much fun xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so, there's going to be more Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour at the end of this. So, huge info dump!

* * *

As I neared Yami's house, the sun was going down. It had just turned about 10:00 when I reached the game shop. I picked up a handful of small rocks, and went to where Yami was.

Because of my vampire strength, I knew that I had to just barely throw it. But, I didn't throw light enough, and the stupid small rock made a hole in the glass. Wonderful. The window opened.

"Alright. Who threw a rock through m-Atem!" Yami exclaimed happily. I put down the rocks, and smiled.

"Can I come up, baby?" I asked.

"Yeah! Lemme go tell my grandfather!" Yami said, closing the window. After about five minutes, Yami unlocked the door and let me in. He locked it again, and we went upstairs.

"So. How has my Yami been?" Atem asked.

"I missed you. The texts were really sweet, though!" Yami said happily.

"I'm sorry it took so long. It was as if they disappeared off the planet. Even with the blood sample, it took months to find their father, and them," I sighed. I hugged him close. He snuggled into me.

"Are you...hungry, Atem?" Yami asked, looking up at me. I kissed his forehead.

"No. I'm fine. I promise," I said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yami called. Solomon came in, carrying a tray with three cups filled with tea. Solomon set the tray on Yami's desk, and sat in the chair.

"Atem. While you were gone, I did a bit of research. I noticed that every vampire has a special power. I was wondering what yours was," Solomon said. I froze slightly.

"Atem? You okay?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," I said, smiling.

"Atem…" Yami said warningly. I sighed.

"I don't...I don't have a power, yet," I sighed, "Usually, Powers come from a certain moment in your life. Ruby's excellent fighting skills came from her drive to protect Sapphire. Sapphire is a pureblood, having both a vampire father and mother. Her power of seeing the future has always been there. Xanthe's healing ability came from her drive to wanting to protect me and others," I explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, protect you?" Solomon asked.

"Yes. Even though I tell her we're equals now, and though she jokes around a lot with me, she still sees me as her prince whom she needs to advise and protect," I said. I quietly took a sip of my tea, and nuzzled Yami. He giggled, and I smiled.

* * *

The next day, when I woke up, Yami was still asleep. I gently shook him.

"Mm, five more minutes," he mumbled. I chuckled softly.

"Yami. You have to wake up, baby," I gently.

"Why?" he mumbled.

"Because, it's time to go to school," I said, You don't want to be late, do you?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," he mumbled.

"So, you want to be late on the first day your boyfriend is back?" I asked.

"Yes. I have you right here," he mumbled, gripping my shirt.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice. You don't get up, no good morning kiss," I said. Yami's eyes shot open.

"I'm up!" he said. I laughed. Yami pouted.

"That was mean," he pouted.

"Oh, c'mere, you," I chuckled, pulling Yami close and kissing him. After a while, we broke apart for ai, Yami panting slightly.

"I love you," I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"I love you, too," Yami said softly.

"Here, let's get ready, okay?" I said. Yami smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Yami? Do you think you can come over today?" I asked at lunch.

"I can ask Grandpa. Why?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm always coming over to the Game Shop, so, I wanted to return the favor," I smiled.

"Well, it is a Friday. I bet if I ask Grandpa, he'll say yes," Yami smiled.

* * *

"Hey, Grandpa? Can I stay the night at Atem's tonight?" Yami asked onto his phone.

S-Stay the night?! That'd be….wonderful, I thought.

"I'll allow it. But, I want you to come here and get your things. And, one rule. No having sex," Solomon said. Yami and I both went beet red.

"Grandpa…!" Yami groaned. Solomon laughed, then stopped.

"I mean it, you two," he said. Yami sighed, and quickly hung up.

"Here. Get on my back. We'll make it to the Game Shop in record time, then, it's off to my place," I smiled.

"A-Are you sure?" he asked. When I nodded, he got behind me, and got on my back.

"Now, hold on tight. It's going to be a fast ride, alright?" I said. Yami's grip tightened, and once I made sure he wouldn't fall off, I started running I took an alternate route, where there weren't too many people, so no one would question how we were moving so fast.

Once we got to the Game Shop, Yami got off, and Solomon came out, holding a duffel bag. He gave it to Yami.

"I gave you two changes of clothing and some toiletries, alright?" Solomon said.

"Two?" Yami and I asked.

"I know how you boys are. You haven't seen each other in a few months, so, I'm allowing Yami to stay for the entire weekend, alright? But, I meant what I said on the phone. No sex, whatsoever," Solomon said, making Yami and I blush brightly again. Solomon laughed, and patted Yami's back.

"Well, I'll see you two Sunday night, then?" Solomon said. Yami and I nodded. I picked him up, made sure he was holding on tightly, and started running back to my house.

* * *

Yami and I were currently resting on my couch, watching TV. I was sitting, and Yami was laying down, his head in my lap.

"Hey, Yami?" I said softly.

"Yeah?" Yami said, looking up at me. I pulled Yami up to a sitting position, and then pulled him into my lap.

"I missed you so much on that mission. I wish it hadn't taken so long," I sighed.

"Will all your missions take that long?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure, baby. All my missions take a certain number of days, but that one by far was the longest," I said, kissing Yami's head.

"I love you," Yami said softly. I suddenly felt as if Yami and I were being watched. And not in the good way. I held Yami closer.

"I love you, too," I said softly, planting a soft kiss on his nose, making him giggle. I smiled, and hoped the feeling would pass soon.

* * *

Later, around midnight, Yami was fast asleep. I gently put him in my bed, and tucked him in. I carefully got in, and snuggled up next to him. The feeling hadn't passed, though, and it worried me.

Hell, I knew Yami would be in danger as soon as we started dating, and I knew I'd have this feeling eventually. I'm thankful it didn't happen while I was on my mission with Xanthe.

I had to tell him eventually. Even Solomon was in danger, just by association.

Being a vampire wasn't all it was cracked up to be, really. Yeah, you had friends, but other vampires could be your enemies. Many arguments could arise over hunting spots, 'property', among other things.

I hoped my sweet Yami and his grandfather would be okay.

I'd use every ounce of my power to protect them from anyone and anything.

* * *

Okay! More info dump by Auntie PracticalSuccubus!

Shadow vampires.

Shadow vampires become like that in one of two ways. One, if a shadow vampire and regular vampire drank each other's blood, then the regular would turn into a shadow vampire.

The second, and rarest way, of becoming a shadow vampire was if the powers were shadow-based, and they used them too often.

And, I have Atem's power already planned out, and I'm not saying a word about it.

Well, okay. One little hint.

It's based off of not Tokyo Ghoul, but Xenoblade Chronicles.

Have fun with guessing from that very vague hint! xD

ANother thing, I am in college now!

And classes started on Aug. 22nd.

Also, I auditioned for the fall musical.

I will update when I can, okay guys? Please don't bug me about updating!

Also, I changed something major on my page, alright? I absolutely SUCK at sequels, so, the sequel to WTMN is now changed to just How They Met.

One more thing. I need some help.

I've picked out Yami and Atem's song for this fic. Their song is Here I Am by Bryan Adams. I need a way to work the song into this fic.

Also, Atem's individual song is Perfect by Simple Plan. And, we get more of Atem's past next chapter! I promise! And, trust me, it ain't pretty! (And yes, Xanthe knows every little bit. Atem and Xanthe are basically joined at the hip. Again, more info on this next chapter!)

What should Yami's individual song be? Or, is it too early to determine? Let me know!

And thus ends Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour! Please join us next time!

(I'm keeping this 'Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour' joke runnin'. Don't tell me you don't like it. *narrows eyes* I know you love it. Also, VU STARBUCKS! Y U NO ACCEPT MY GIFT CARD, YOU ASSHOLES!)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, all. A few wordings before this here chapter.

1\. There's a method to my madness. I release information as needed. I gave the info dump on rogues and 'vampire' and 'human' sides, because we'll be running into that later. I gave the info dump on Shadow vampires because we'll be running into them later. If I have an info dump inside a chapter, during the actual story, it's VERY relevant to that chapter in particular.

2\. Did I say there were two ways shadow vampires came into existance? I meant three.

3\. For any story of mine in particular, I want you to keep this in mind: Seme- Whether boy or girl, the Seme will always 'chuckle' as their small laugh. Seke/Uke- Whether boy(s) or girl(s), the Seke and Uke will always 'giggle' as their small laugh. In scenes with just the Seke and Uke, the Seke will 'chuckle' and the Uke is always stuck with 'giggle'.

If you don't know what 'Seke' means (which, I won't blame you. I didn't know until about two years ago), the term 'Seke' is used for threesome relationships, such as Mobiumshipping (Atem/Yami/Yugi) The Seke has the 'Se' from 'Seme', showing that they are dominant over the Uke, but the 'ke' from Uke, showing that they are still under (Literally. Bedroom sexytimes! xD) the Seme.

 _ **ALSO! THERE IS LIME IN THIS CHAPTER! I HAVE IDICATED WHERE THE LIME BEGINS AND ENDS, SO, ALL YOU KIDDIES WILL BE SAFE IF YOU DON'T/CAN'T READ THAT KINDA THING.**_

Also also, I made myself laugh a great deal while typing a scene in here xD. I get super into my writing. If I'm writing a funny scene, I laugh. If it's a sad scene, I get to the point of almost crying. Fight scene, I get all worked up and ready for action! Sexytimes scenes, I have thoughts that will, ultimately, get me thrown down to Hell before I have a chance to say anything (But sexytimes between Yaoi OTPs are necessary!)

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I didn't feel like we were being watched anymore. Looking down at Yami, I abandoned all bad thoughts, and smiled softly.

My sweet Yami.

He looked so cute, curled up in the blankets. His hair was even more unruly than it normally was, and he had his arms around me tightly. I put my arms back around him, and held him closer.

I'd protect him and solomon to the end of time. I'd even sacrifice my life to protect them. My phone buzzed. I quietly picked up.

"Hello?" I whispered. Yami shifted slightly.

"Why are we whispering?" Xanthe whispered back.

"Yami's still sleeping. I don't want to wake him. Can you text me?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I'll call back later, but I'll text you the most important thing Saph told me," Xanthe whispered. We both hung up, and in a matter of minutes, I received a text that sent a chill down my spine.

 **Shadows have been spotted in the area. Stay alert, Atemu! Protect Yami and Solomon from them, especially!**

Xanthe only used my old, full name when she was serious. And with Shadow vampires in the area...I didn't even want to think about it. Those damned monsters killed and turned anyone they wanted. Hell, they could even turn regular humans into Shadows by giving them multiple bites all at once. It'd be extremely painful for the human, but once they were turned, they had unlimited shadow powers, and could use them anytime they wished. Hell, some humans did it willingly.

And the kicker? Only when humans are changed, unless a feeling is strong enough, they won't remember anything about their human lives. Family, friends, anything. Just….gone from their memories, unless they were very close to them.

I held Yami closer. I'd be damned if I let a Shadow touch him, Solomon, Xanthe, or anyone else I was close to.

If need be, I'd even protect Heba. He may hate me, but, the feeling isn't mutual. While my feelings of love have shifted to Yami, Heba's still his older brother. I still care about his wellbeing.

Yami shifted slightly, and I looked down at him. He yawned and opened his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine," I smiled. "Morning," Yami yawned.

"How'd you sleep, baby?" I asked.

"Good," Yami said, yawning again. I sat up, and so did he. Before I could ask anything, Yami held his neck out to me. "Drink,"he said.

"Yami…," I said, my voice rising slightly.

"Drink," Yami said in a demanding tone; one that left no room for argument. I sighed softly, but leaned over, and numbed an area on his neck, and bit into it. I started to drink, letting the sweetness of his blood wash away any negative thoughts I had. After a while, I took my fangs out and sealed the wound carefully.

(LIME STARTS HERE!)

I love you," I said, softly kissing his neck. His breath hitched slightly.

"I...I love you, too," he breathed out. I smirked to myself, getting an idea. Carefully, not using my fangs, I started to lightly nip and suck at Yami's neck. Yami started to moan softly. Lightly, I nipped his pulse point, and Yami moaned loudly.

"A-Atem….," he moaned.

"You like that?" I purred, pulling Yami into my chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"A-Atem...Grandpa, he said-Ah!" Yami broke off when I lightly bit his pulse point again. I was being careful and not using my fangs, so I wouldn't hurt him.

"He wouldn't know," I purred in Yami's ear. I slid a hand under Yami's shirt, and captured his lips in a kiss.

(LIME ENDS HERE!)

* * *

A few hours later, Yami and I were still in my bedroom. The blanket covered both of us, as we held each other tightly.

"G-Grandpa….what if he finds out? What if he forbids me to see you again?" Yami asked. I kissed Yami's temple.

"You know what, Yami. I think he knew it'd happen," I said.

"Why?" Yami asked. I chuckled softly.

"Because, last night at dinner, I know you didn't see it, but, I saw that he had slipped one in your wallet," I said. Yami blushed, and buried his face in my chest. "Why didn't you tell me until now?" Yami asked, his voice muffled.

"Two reasons. One, I had some. Two, you're so adorable when you get all embarrassed," I said.

"Ateeeeeem!" Yami groaned, making me laugh.

"So. I had something to eat earlier. You want anything?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah, if it wo-"

"It won't be any trouble at all, baby," I said, planting another kiss on his head. I got out of bed, and got dressed. Yami got out of bed, and got dressed. Looking at my phone, I had new texts from Xanthe.

 **Hey. A shadow just entered the Domino City area. Be alert!**

 **Atemu, I'm being serious, here! You know how dangerous they are!**

 **WHERE ARE YOU?! FUCKING REPLY TO ME!**

 **I'm on my way to your apartment now, you asshole!**

Before I had a chance to say anything to Yami about Xanthe coming over, I got a new text from her.

 **So, that's why you wouldn't answer, Lover-boy. And damn, Atem. Nice ass!**

"HOW LONG WERE YOU FUCKING WATCHING US?!" I screamed at phone, my face going bright red. I heard hysterical laughter come from the living room.

"Atem, who's out there?" Yami asked, quickly coming to my side.

"Excuse me, Yami. I need to go kill my best friend," I said, gritting my teeth. I went into my living room, where Xanthe looked like she was about to pass out, she was laughing so hard.

"And how long have _you_ been here?" I asked, heat rising to my cheeks again.

"Long…..Long enough, to….Long enough to watch and hear you guys…..getting it on!" Xanthe laughed, taking breaks to catch her breath.

"I'm going to kill you. You realize that, right?" I said.

"Want me to tell Seto?" Xanthe asked.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL MY COUSIN HOW YOU DIED!" I yelled, sending her into another fit of laughter. Yami came into the room as Xanthe was calming down. Xanthe glanced at Yami.

"Hey, Yami? Can I talk privately with Atem really quick?" XAnthe asked.

"Yeah. Atem, I'm going to go to the kitchen," Yami said.

"Okay. I'll meet you in there, baby," I smiled. Yami left the room.

"Lover boy," Xanthe giggled. I glared.

"Be serious, now. I know you want to talk about the Shadows," I said. Xanthe quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah, I did. Multiple ones were spotted in Tokyo, and now, there's a few here in Domino City," Xanthe said.

"Did you notify Seto?" I asked.

"Yep. I told him to not let Jou out of his sight until I receive word that the danger is gone. I came here to tell you that I'm going to be staying at the Game Shop for a while to watch over Yami's grandfather," Xanthe said.

"Which means Yami stays here with me?" I said. Xanthe nodded.

"Before coming here, I stopped at the Game Shop and told Solomon that Yami needed to stay here for quite a while. He realized it was urgent, so, I brought over clothes for Yami," Xanthe said, pointing to the bag on the couch. I nodded.

"Thank you, Xanthe," I said.

"You're welcome. Now, you can get it on with him every night if you like!" Xanthe laughed.

"Be serious, here!" I reprimanded, going bright red yet again. Xanthe giggled, but nodded.

"Remember. Don't let Yami out of your sight. I won't let Solomon out of mine," Xanthe said. I nodded, and Xanthe left. I went into the kitchen quietly. Yami was at the counter, putting something into a bowl. I tiptoed behind him, and snaked my arms around his waist.

"Hey, you. Whatcha doin'?" I purred.

"I….I'm just making some ramen, is all," Yami blushed lightly.

"Well, I have some news for you. There are some very dangerous vampires in the area. Orders given by Ruby and Sapphire say to keep people we're close to in our sight at all times. Meaning, Jou is never leaving Kaiba's eyes. And you're not leaving mine," I said.

"Wh-What about my-"

"Xanthe is going to be staying at the Game Shop to watch over him, okay? We won't let him get hurt," I promised. Yami nodded.

* * *

Later on, Yami and I were in the park, stargazing.

"Hey, Atem. I….had a question," Yami said.

"What is it, baby?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"What...What was your childhood like?" Yami asked gently. I flinched slightly. Not something I liked to talk about.

"My...childhood?" I said softly.

"Yeah. I...I'm sorry. Y-You don-"

"It wasn't pretty. Being a Prince who's next in line to become the Pharaoh isn't all it's cracked up to be," I said softly.

"A-Atem…," Yami said softly.

"But, I don't mind telling you, Yami. I love you, and I trust you," I said, giving him a soft smile. I pulled him closer to me, and kept my arms around him.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, right? Well, here goes nothing. I was born Prince Atemu Amun to Pharaoh Ahknemkanon and Queen Subira. At first, like any royalty-born, I was cherished by everyone up to my sixth birthday. Once I turned six, my father told me I needed to begin my lessons, as once I turned 21 years of age, he would step down, and I would be crowned Pharaoh. My lessons were never easy to begin with, and whenever I felt like I had done a great job, my father always gave me harsh critiques. My mother almost always begged him to lighten up on me, because I was only a child, but his reason was always that I needed to achieve a sense of what it would be like once I was Pharaoh," I said.

"I….I had no idea," Yami said softly, snuggling into me.

"I never felt like I was good enough for him. Yes, no matter what, he was my father, and I loved him, but at times, I felt as if I would never be good enough," I sighed, "As the years passed, though, my father grew kinder. But, as you've read in the history books, and as I've told you, I never reached the age that I was supposed to be crowned," I said softly.

"Why...Why didn't you go back after you were changed?" Yami asked.

"I wanted to. I really did. But, Xanthe told me that….that my father would just see me as a monster, as the rest of us. So, we all went our separate ways, those of us that were changed," I sighed.

"How...How are you and Xanthe so close?" Yami asked.

"Well, whenever I got the harsh criticism from my father, I always ran to her for comfort, as my cousin was always busy. My old friends Mana and Mahaad, as well as Xanthe, were my comfort. I told them everything, and Mana and XAnthe made me feel better while Mahaad, who was older than all three of us, gave me advice and easily taught me things so I could do better the next time," I smiled softly. Remembering Mana and Mahaad,, Mahaad especially, made me smile., Even though I'd never see my friends again, until the day came when I'd somehow pass on, I somehow knew that they wouldn't want me to be sad for them, so, I kept a firm hold on good memories with them.

"Are...are you upset that you were changed?" Yami asked.

"I was for a very long time. Until, I finally realized something," I said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"If I hadn't been changed, I would've never met the love of my life, and we'd never be able to be where we are right now, in each other's arms," I said.

"A-Atem…," Yami breathed. I silenced any more words, by capturing his lips with my own.

* * *

Right when we got home, my phone started to ring. The number was unfamiliar to me, but, whoever it was needed to know they had the wrong number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello there, Atem. Remember me?" a chilling voice asked me. I froze in my spot.

"H-Heba…?" I asked. Yami looked at me, his eyes wide.

"Ding ding ding, correct. Remember how I told you I'd never forgive you?" Heba asked.

"Heba, listen, I-"

"Shut up. I just called you to let you know something, Atem. The shadows are very kind to those who can use them. To those that cannot, they can be a rather terrible fate," Heba laughed. The dark tone in his voice finally made me realize, and I dropped my phone in shock and horror.

The Shadow Vampire that had been spotted in Domino City.

The Shadow Vampires in Tokyo.

It all made sense now, clicking into place.

Heba was a Shadow Vampire.

How in the hell would I explain this to Yami?

* * *

SCENES THAT I REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO PRETTY PLEASE DRAW!:

1\. The very beginning, with Atem waking up and Yami still asleep.

2\. The scene where Atem has that smug look on his face, holding Yami in his lap, whis his hand under Yami's shirt. (YES, I WANT THIS! I LIKE MY SIN PICS, I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT THAT! XD)

3\. Yami and Atem after Atem talks about his past, where they're kissing under the stars.

Also, Yami's individual song for this story: Black Paper Moon from Soul Eater. It has some great meanings, and I will point them out now.

"I'm falling down into my shadow/Grasping onto every breath/as I await the deadly night"- Yami falling in love with Atem. Now that he knows Atem is a vampire, he knows that it'll be dangerous, but, he doesn't care.

"See you in your dreams, yeah, baby/Your nightmares too/That's where I'll find you!"- Self-explanatory xD (If not clear, Yami dreams about him and Atem every fucking night xD) The nightmares part? If Atem is sad or upset, Yami wants to be by his side and be his comfort.

"If you really put your faith in me/When your/Lost, Here I am!/Forever with your soul!" Again, Yami wants to be by Atem's side, no matter what. And, he really wants Atem to trust him, which he now knows.

"A symbol/Rises to the surface/Of the crimson sweetness that/I had submerged the deep within" As Aem as thought and explained, he finds Yami's blood to be the sweetest thing he's ever tasted. He can't get enough of it, but, is not willing to kill for the sweetness. He will only drink a few mouthfuls, so Yami stays alive and doesn't change.

"Don't try to use deciet/On me/I will not break!/I won't surrender!"- Will be explained MUCH later

"Fairy blue/You are my everything!/The reason I go on/In this captivity/Eternally" Will be explained MUCH later

"If you raise your voice and call for me/I will/Find you, my dear!/Wherever you may be!" This is for both Yami and Atem. Will be explained MUCH later

"And I will be sure to set you free/From this ensaring curse" Wanting to show Heba that Atem isn't the monster that he makes Atem out to be (It can't happen, now, but Yami doesn't know, yet, what happened to his older brother)

"But even in those times/Your words always echo/Within. My heart!/ This is my promise!" As a human, Yami's...well...weak, compared to Atem, a vampire. But, even so, he will fight alongside Atem and help with whatever he can!

"And anythime that you're lost or afraid/Or you/Can see your dreams!" Goes back to wanting to be Atem's comfort when he's scared/afraid/sad/etc.

"Fairy blue, you are my everything!/The reason that I live/In sweet captivity/So faithfully" Will be explained MUCH later

"And I swear you'll never be alone!/When you're/Lost, here I am!/Forever with your soul!" Yami never wants to leave Atem's side.

"We can make it through most anything/If you can just believe!" Will be explained MUCH later.

Remember, every author has a method to their madness!

This is going to be one of my long stories, so, strap yourselves in for a wild ride!

Also, about rogues! Even if they are permanently in 'Vampire State', they can still have coherent thoughts, but, I'll get into that later, as well.

Question of the Chapter: I've been contempating doing this for a while, but I want your insight. I'm a HUGE fan of blog-type stories (Main example, Teto's Blog Rant by akikomori). And, I've been contemplating doing a blog-type story in Yami's POV as a sister-story to this, revealing all of what Yami thinks about everything that's happening.

That's the end of the 'Ask Auntie PracticalSuccubus Hour' today, folks!

Also, I didn't get a part in the musical (We're doing Hairspray). Not even the chorus. But! I'm not discouraged! Wanna know why? I decided, 'Well, even if I didn't get a part, I can still be part of this!', so, I signed up to work with hair and makeup!

Wish us luck in presenting an amazing musical!

(Also, I'm now watching Sailor Moon (I got past the episodes I had seen before, and am now in episodes I've never seen before!) I ship Ziosite and Kunsite (My OTP YAOI FOR HERE!), Mamoru and Usagi (and all their past lives/Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon) and! Sailors Uranus and Neptune, even though I haven't gotten up to them, yet!)

(Can someone direct me to some really good ZoisitexKunsite smut? My yaoi pairings demand smut, dammit! xD)

(Did y'all like the extra-long chapter?)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Here we are in chapter six!

Enjoy!

Also, SHAMELESS REFERENCING FTW! XD

* * *

"What did Heba have to say?" Yami asked, as soon as I had gotten over my shock.

"Um, Yami. I….I need you to sit down, okay? I have to tell you something, and...and it's...it's very heavy, okay?" I said gently. Yami sat down on the couch, and I sat next to him. Carefully choosing my wording, I told Yami about Shadow vampires.

"Is that why you don't want me out of your sight? Because of the Shadow vampires?" Yami said softly, after a while.

"Yes, and...I...I actually have more to tell you. Some humans, although it's very painful at first, turn willingly. Just...Just the other day, Saph reported a surge of them in Tokyo. And earlier today, there was one spotted in Domino," I said.

"O-Okay. Y-You'll protect me, right?" Yami asked. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh Ra, yes. I'll protect you no matter what," I promised.

"What about Heba? I know he was really mean to you, but, he's my brother….," Yami said, looking up at me. I immediately looked away.

"Yami...Heba's call….Heba…..Heba was the...was the shadow vampire that was spotted here in Domino," I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. I made the mistake of looking back at Yami. His eyes were wide and filled to the brim with tears.

"S-So he….he won't...remember me, or….or grandpa….or mom and dad….?" Yami whimpered. When I painfully nodded, I also held Yami close to my chest. I made the right decision, because at that moment, Yami burst into tears, holding me tightly.

Hot, angry tears welled in my eyes. While I had no more romantic feelings for Heba, I still cared. And now...he had gone and done this to his family. To Yami. I couldn't forgive him for this. I felt the tears go down my cheeks. I held Yami closer, gently rubbing his back.

"A-A-Atem...his anger towards you…," Yami hiccupped. I nodded, answering his unasked question. Yami sniffled and hiccupped again. I kissed his head gently. "D-D-Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" He sniffled.

"No. No, we don't. We can stay here, okay?" I said softly. Yami nodded, and snuggled into me.

"I love you," Yami said softly.

"I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."

* * *

Yami had fallen asleep while we were watching t.v. Although it was late, I needed to call Xanthe and tell her. Carefully, I got out my phone.

 _Hey, Xanthe. I've got information for you. And….it's not pretty._

 **I would ignore you like you've done in the past, but, you had good reasons those two times (And I still say you have a nice ass!), but anyway, what's the info?**

I sighed, redness creeping up to my cheeks. I still hated how she had caught Yami and I having sex.

 _Okay. I'm just going to ignore the first part of that. Anyway, the Shadow in the area? It's….It's Heba. He….became one willingly. That's why there was a surge in Tokyo, and then, they just...poof. Disappeared. You know how they are once gaining a 'new member'._

 **Aw! Don't ignore me complimenting your ass! I thought you liked compliments!**

 _I know my ass is fine (if I do say so myself!), but please! Stay on topic!_

 **So u acknowledge that you have a nice ass?**

 _Yes. Can we go back to Heba being a Shadow, now?!_

 **Yeah. U know I like teasing u. But anyway...have you told Yami?**

 _Yeah. Heba called me when we got back from the park, and, I more or less put two and two together. Yami asked me why his brother called him. Lot of explaining, then, after I told him, he immediately burst into tears._

 **I wouldn't blame him. So. Are you coming to school tomorrow?**

 _No. I'm not. Yami and I are staying here._

 **Damn. I needed someone to pick up my work. Until Heba's….dead (You know it has to happen!) Yami, Solomon, and Jou are not safe. I can't go to school until he's gone.**

 _I know, I know. How will I explain to Yami that I (or someone) needs to kill his only brother? Also, have one of Ruby and Saph's people bring it to you. I'm doing the same for tomorrow._

 **Tell him that that….thing is no longer his brother. His brother is dead, and has been replaced by a monster. A monster with plans for total destruction. And, that sounds like a good idea. Okay, well, it's late. And I need sleep. Night, Temmie!**

 _…..No comment._

 **WHAT?!**

 _You've been playing that game again, haven't you?_

 **Oh hush! It's a good game! :P**

 _Don't lie. Ur just gunna stay up and play all night, aren't you?_

 **JUST SHUT UP! I JUST NEED THE TEMMIE ARMOR, OKAY? GOODBYE!**

 _:P Don't call me Temmie then, if u don't want me to tease u._

 **No. Only I can tease u. U can't tease back!**

 _Why not, exactly?_

 **Because! Teasing is my thing! Goodbye!**

 _I'm rootin' for ya, kid._

 **OKAY, SHUT UP!**

 _xD!_

I got up, and picked Yami up gently. I carried him to my- our room, and put him on our bed, tucking him in. I got into bed, and held him close, kissing his head.

* * *

 _When I woke up, Yami was awake, and was smiling softly at me._

 _"Morning, baby," I smiled. Yami didn't answer, but his smile grew. He closed his eyes, and started to giggle._

 _"Yami…?" I said softly. His arms were tight around my waist. I….why couldn't I get away. Yami's smile turned into a smirk. His eyes opened, and they were grey. That beautiful amethyst color was gone. He opened his mouth, and he had fangs._

 _A Shadow Vampire._

 _"Y-Yami…!" I exclaimed, still trying to get away. He laughed full-on, and bit into my neck, causing me to cry out in pain. After he drank a few sips, he took his mouth off._

 _"Come on now, drink," Yami said, that smirk still on his face. He wanted to turn me into a Shadow. All I had to do now, was drink his blood, and I'd be transformed into one._

 _Yami had his neck out. I gulped. Before I could even stop myself, I started drinking his blood hungrily…_

"...em"

"...tem"

"...Atem…!"

"...Atem! Wake up!"

I woke up with a start. Yami was looking down at me.

"Atem, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I just...I just had a nightmare, is all," I said softly.

"What….What was it about?" Yami asked. I sat up, holding my head in one hand. Yami had his arms around me loosely.

"I...You were a Shadow Vampire, too," I said softly. Yami's eyes widened. "You...You drank from me, and wanted me to drink from you, so I'd be one, too. Before I could think, I found myself doing just that, so I could be with you," I said.

"Atem, I...If I do ever become a Shadow Vampire, don't make me turn you into one," Yami said softly. I looked at him. "I...I don't want to be like that, killing innocent people. If I ever become a Shadow, please. Don't hesitate, and just...kill me," Yami said. I was silent for a few seconds, before nodding, and holding Yami close.

* * *

Yami and I were both relaxing on the couch, in each other's arms, watching TV. I kissed his head gently.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Atem," Yami said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Are….Are you?" Yami asked.

"Don't answer a question with a question, baby. I asked if you were hungry," I said.

"Y-Yeah. I am," Yami said, blushing lightly.

"Alright. Stay here, and don't move, okay? I'll be right back," I promised. I got up, but Yami's arms latched around my torso.

"Atem. I...I really don't wanna be alone," Yami said softly.

"Alright then, baby. You can come with, but keep your eyes closed," I said.

"O-Okay," Yami smiled. I was about to move again, when I felt Yami crawl onto my back. He rested his head on my shoulder. "Okay. I'm ready," he said. I smiled softly, and went to the kitchen.

"Your eyes closed?" I asked.

"Yeah," Yami said. I started to make him some lunch, humming a lullaby.

"S-Stoooop," Yami yawned. I chuckled, and turned my head, to kiss his.

* * *

I had left Yami in the living room to nap, while I went to take care of dishes and to figure out what to do about Heba.

What the hell was I going to do? He was Yami's brother.

But yet, maybe Xanthe was right.

Heba was dead, and had been replaced by that….thing. A horrid monster that kills innocents.

Argh, I couldn't figure out what to do!

Well, first thing's first, I had to tell Yami about He-

 _ **CRASH!**_

Breaking glass broke me out of my thoughts.

Abandoning the dishes, I ran to the living room.

"ATEEEEEM!" Yami screamed, as two figures jumped out of the room.

"YAMI!" I screamed, running to the window.

The sun was still high in the sky, but I didn't care. I jumped out the window, and started giving chase.

The two that had taken him were keeping to the shadows, using their powers to elude me.

Shadows had taken him.

I wouldn't let them live for this. Even if Shadow blood tastes disgusting, kidnapping MY Yami was worse.

I continued the chase. The sun was making me very uncomfortable, messing with my thoughts and abilities. I was losing ground so fast, and eventually, I fell to the ground, unable to continue.

I tried to get up, but it took too much effort and strength, which I currently didn't have. Even still, I continued to try. A foot went on my back.

"Now, now, Temmy. I'd stay put if I were you. Don't worry. You're coming, too," Heba's voice sneered.

And I was blanketed by shadows.

"Ya….mi…..Yami….I'm so sorry…,"

* * *

SHOUTOUT TO THE DUDE IN MY JAPANESE CLASS WHO WAS INTERESTED IN THIS STORY! (You know who you are! Not saying your name for privacy!)

Okay now, serious talk.

After Chapter Ten, the rest of the story depends on all of you.

The first ten chapters are not affected by this, but the rest will be.

Do you want a happy ending? Or a sad ending? Because I have two endings planned.

I usually write happy endings. Usually publish happy endings. I've written two sad endings that I've never published.

So, there's a poll on my page, now. The voting ends once Chapter 10 is published, okay?

So, vote! Please!

Also, there's gunna be a new story coming out, soon! One with lotsa fluff and (dare I say it) ...My first Lemon.

I THINK, OKAY?

I can't write Lemons that well, but my Limes are pretty good.

I can promise fluff and Limes, but I can't promise Lemons!

Until next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

3 chapters left, darlings! And right now, it's at an even 50-50, so, get yer votes in, sweethearts!

(Also yes, Mettaton lingo just because!)

* * *

I was floating.

Floating.

Floating.

Pain.

Indescribable pain.

My eyes shot open. I was in a house. Not even a basement, but, another room.

But the pain. The pain was too much. I barely looked over my shoulder, and I saw my wrists and ankles bound tightly in iron chains.

No wonder it burned.

I was in so much pain, I couldn't move. Couldn't scream. Couldn't speak. The door opened, and Heba came in, smirking. I glared at him

"Aw, what's wrong, Atem? Can't do anything but that?" Heba chuckled. He walked to me, and crouched down.

"Here. I guess I'll help you. I want to talk to you, and want you to respond," he said. He took thick gloves out of his pocket, and started to take the chains off my ankles. Once they were off, some of the pain dulled, but not all. "Better?" Heba asked.

"Where's….Where's Yami…?" I grunted.

"Who?" Heba asked.

"Yami. Your brother," I growled.

"Oh. I don't have a brother," Heba said.

"Yes, you do," I growled.

"Come on. If I did have a brother, I'd remember him. I don't have a brother," Heba said. I decided to try something different.

"Where's the one you kidnapped with me?" I asked, moving to a sitting position, despite the pain I was still in.

"Oh. Him. He's in another room. Don't worry, though. We don't want him. We wanted you," Heba laughed.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep. We're rounding up the oldest vampires around this area, and testing just how well they can do now, in resistance to anything thrown their way. First off was taking someone they care about," Heba chuckled. My eyes were wide in horror.

The door burst open, and another shadow dragged Seto into the room.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?! GIVE HIM BACK!" Seto was screaming.

Jou.

They took Jou away from him.

The one thing that Seto showed active care in.

"I'll let you two talk for a while. I'll be back later," Heba chuckled, leaving the room. The other Shadow chained Seto's wrists with iron, and quickly left the room, as Seto roared with pain and anger.

"Seto. Seto, calm down for five seconds!" I yelled at him. Seto stopped thrashing to get out of the chains, and looked at me.

"They...They took him. They took Jou away from me!" he growled loudly.

"They took Yami, too. Ra, I'm so pissed. I left the room for five seconds, and they took him away," I spat.

"They took Jou right out of my arms. We had been sleeping, and they took him right out bed, right in front of me," he growled.

"Seto. Look at me. It's not going to be like last time," I said. He flinched, and looked away.

"How do you know? How do you know it won't be Jono all over again?!" He spat.

"It'll be different, because we aren't newborns this time, okay? We aren't newborns. We don't have an overwhelming desire for blood anymore, unless we go days without feeding. I promise you, Seto. Things will be different," I said, looking straight at him.

"I don't want to lose him again," Seto said.

"You won't," I promised.

"Atemu, he remembers. Only bits and pieces, but he remembers his life as Jono," Seto said.

"He does?" I said, amazed. Seto nodded.

"Seth, I promise you. It. Is. Different. You won't be forced to kill him. They won't kill him," I said.

"And how do you know, Atemu?" Seto yelled at me.

"Heba told me what they're doing! They took them just to lure us into chasing them in broad daylight! They knew that sunlight made us very uncomfortable, and that's why. They're testing 'or resistance' is what Heba said, but, I have a feeling it's more than that, but, I don't know what," I admitted.

Seto glared at me, but I glared right back.

* * *

It had been days now, since we had been locked up.

They gave us small birds and other animals to feed from, though.

What were they doing? Testing us how? And how were Yami and Jou doing? Were they okay? Ra, I hoped so.

Seto and I hadn't spoken to each other, since our small fight. And, I had almost used the card that I hated using. The Prince card. I only used it when I absolutely had to, and even then, I still hated it.

I discarded the small bird, and curled up. I had gotten used to the pain from the iron,so, it didn't hurt much anymore.

"Hey, Atem," Seto said. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"I understand….you must feel the same way I feel, only for Yami," Seto said.

"You just figured that out?" I asked. Seto looked away.

"I was….angry that they had taken Jou. I didn't want to listen to how you felt. I….I'm sorry," Seto said. I chuckled softly. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Are you sure you're my cousin? My real cousin would never apologize for something like this," I said, chuckling. Seto started to chuckle as well.

"It's me, alright. But, I really am sorry," Seto said, "I almost got you to say...what I think you wanted to, didn't I?"

I stopped chuckling, and nodded. "And you know I hate using it," I said.

"I know. I know," Seto said softly. Heba came into the room, and he was covered in blood. I immediately stiffened, as did Seto.

Heba reeked of two different, but distinct, scents.

To be specific? Yami and Jou.

* * *

FOMA will be updated tomorrow.

I won't make an updating schedule, but just know that if I update this, FOMA is updated next, and vice versa.

Again, the vote is at an even 50-50, so, you have 3 chapters left!

If you need the context again, here it is.

I've always published happy endings. Always. I've written two sad endings before, but, never published them. I have two endings planned for Scarlet Embrace, but, I'm letting you decide! You have until chapter 10 to decide. Everything before chapter 10 is completely unaffected by your decision. And, now. Some more conteext for you:

AFTER CHAPTER 10, IF HAPPY ENDING IS CHOSEN: Story will proceed as normal, like nothing ever changed.

AFTER CHAPTER 10, IF SAD ENDING IS CHOSEN: Story will start taking slight turns (Have to be vague, or else it'll get toospoilery for what I have planned!)

Also, question! I am obsessed with a new song, recently. ECHO by Gumi Megpoid, to be exact. How could I work that into either this story or into a oneshot?


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. Really important message at the bottom!

ALSO! LIME AT END!

* * *

"What did you do to them?" I growled. Heba only chuckled, and put on his thick gloves before unchaining us.

"Go. Go find them. But, once you do, you only have a half hour with them," Heba chuckled. Seto and I ran from the room, following their scents. Once we reached the room, I had to bite back a scream.

Yami and Jou were both chained to different walls, with blood splashed behind them. Most damning of all was that….both of them were completely naked. Instead of saying a word, I went to Yami's side immediately. Seto ran to Jou. I gently cupped Yami's cheek.

"Yami….Oh, my sweet Yami. What happened? WHat did they do to you?" I said softly; almost a whisper. Yami's eyes cracked open slightly.

"A….A-tem…?" he asked.

"It's me, baby. I'm right here," I cooed gently.

"A-A-Atem!" Yami cried. Tears welled in his gorgeous eyes and quickly went down his cheeks. I pressed him gently to my chest, not knowing where all the blood had come from. I rubbed his back as he cried into me. Hot, angry tears went down my cheeks. Heba was going to pay for this. Severely. I had a feeling Seto also wanted to rip Heba a new one for this.

"I'm right here, baby…," I cooed again, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"I...I wanna go home, Atem. I wanna go home…." Yami whimpered.

"We can. As soon as Heba and the other two are dead. There are only two others, right?" I asked/

"K-Kill Heba?" Yai asked, looking up at me.

"Yami...He doesn't remember you. I tried asking him, Yami. He doesn't," I said.

"What...do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I asked him where he had taken you to. When I said your name, he asked me who it was. When I said that you were his brother, he said he didn't have a brother, and if he did, he'd remember having one," I said. Yami's eyes welled with tears again, and I held him close.

"Why….Why did he become one willingly, Atem?" Yami sobbed.

"I don't know, Yami. I don't know," I cooed, gently rubbing Yami's back

* * *

The half hour had passed, but I wasn't leaving Yami's side. I think Seto didn't want to leave Jou, either.

Heba and the other two shadows entered the room.

"Time's up," Heba said.

"I don't care. We aren't leaving," I growled, holding Yami closer. Heba's eyes narrowed. Two large shadow tendrils rose up. Two shots rang out, and the other two Shadows jumped up, and turned.

"Xanthe!" I breathed.

"Sorry. It took 'er a while to find you guys. You guys okay?" Xanthe asked.

"Is that a-"

"Hunter's gun. Why do you think I'm wearing gloves?" Xanthe asked, walking into the room. She eyed the blood on the wall.

"Long story," I said.

"Explain later," Xanthe said. She dug in her pocket, and tossed a pair of gloves to me and to Jou. "Get them out of the chains, then help me," Xanthe ordered. We nodded.I quickly put my gloves on.

"Leather. Nice," I muttered, before starting to unchain Yami. Once he was free, I hugged him.

"Atem. I'm scared," Yami whimpered.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Just stay alert to everything, even things behind you," I said.

"I...I will," Yami said.

"Don't worry. Once we get home, I'll pamper you like there's no tomorrow," I promised.

"With a little fun afterwards?" Yami asked, a smirk playing on his lips. I kissed him.

"Especially with fun afterwards," I promised. I stood, and went over to Xanthe, who tossed me a Hunter's knife.

"R gave 'em to me," Xanthe said, answering my unasked question. When Seto came up, he got a Hunter's Knife as well. "Let's give 'em hell," I smirked.

"Gladly," Seto said, sharing my smirk.

* * *

"A-Atem! Help!"

I turned. A huge shadow tendril was looming over Yami. At the same time, a SHadow was advancing towards me, smirking. How...How could I save Yami, and fight the Shadow?

"Atem!" Yami cried.

"I won't…..I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" I yelled. A red-tinted barrier went around Yami and I. Everyone in the room stopped fighting to look. The shadow tendril was trying to penetrate the barrier, but, it couldn't. Both my eyes and Yami's were wide.

"A-Atem...your power….," Yami breathed. I carefully walked over to him.

"I...I did it. Thanks to you," I smiled.

"I-It wasn't just me. I-It had to be something else," Yami said, starting to blush. I gently cupped Yami's cheek.

"Yami. I haven't had a power for seven thousand years. I finally unlocked it, because of wanting to protect my friends, and to protect you," I said, "On that note, I need to get back to the fight. I'll keep you in here to keepyou safe," I said.

"A-Atem….about Heba," he said. I bit my lip slightly. "I...I want you to kill him. That….That thing isn't my brother," Yami said. I kissed his head, and nodded.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Yami said. I stood and, concentrating, I opened the barrier a little bit and walked out. Concentrating again, I closed it and made it smaller, to get closer to Yami.

Now that I knew what my power was, I'd make sure I kept Yami, and anyone else, safe.

* * *

"Xanthe, trade me!" I yelled, tossing my knife to her. Xanthhe tossed her gun to me, and we both caught the items. Xanthe stabbed the Shadow in it's neck, and Seto did the same. They both forced their knives through, cutting the two Shadows heads off. I looked straight at Heba.

"So. It's jjust you and me, now," Heba smirked, raising a few shadows. I raised my gun. I shot it, just as he sent the shadows at me.

The bullet hit his heart, just as the shadows pierced through my flesh.

"ATEM!" Seto, Xanthe, Jou, and Yami yelled loudly. The shadows dissipated. Because I wasn't concentrating on it anymore, so did my barrier. Xanthe, Seto, Jou, and Yami immediately rushed to me as Heba and I fell to the ground.

"Atem...Atem, are you okay?" Yami asked me.

"Where...where did I get hit?" I asked. My vision was getting fuzzy.

"Your arms and your chest," Xanthe said, gripping my hand.

"Atem, just stay awake!" Yami cried.

"Atem, don't you dare close your eyes!" Seto yelled. At that moment, my vision faded to black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed. My arms had healed, and so had my chest. Yami ran into my room.

"You're awake!" He cried, running over. Immediately, I pulled him into my arms, onto the bed.

"Yami," I smiled.

"Atem," Yami said happily. I kissed him happily. Yami kissed back, and I smiled in the kiss. As we broke apart, Xanthe, Seto, and Jou came into the room.

"Atem, you're awake," Xanthe sighed in relief.

"Natural or you?" I asked.

"Both. I did a little," Xanthe said. I nodded.

"Jou. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Much better," Jou said. Seto held him closer.

"You doing okay?" Seto asked. I nodded. Seto nodded, "Okay. Jou and I are going to head out. Take it easy, Atem."

"I will," I said. The two left the room.

"I'm going to head back to the Game Shop," Xanthe said.

"How's grandpa doing?" Yami asked.

"He's doing well. I'll make sure he calls you later, okay?" Xanthe said. Yami nodded, and she left the room. I waited until I heard her leave the apartment.

~~LIME STARTS HERE!~~

I smirked slightly, and put my hand on Yami's ass.

"A-Atem. Wh-"

"I promised you a _fun time~,_ didn't I?" I purred. Yami blushed brightly. I chuckled, and started to nip his neck slightly, being careful I didn't use my fangs. Yami moaned. I removed his pants. Blushing brightly, Yami started to unbutton my shirt. I started to remove his. Once his shirt was gone (and my chest was visible), I bit Yami's pulse point. Not too hard and not with my fangs, but hard enough.

Yami moaned loudly. "A-Ateeeem. Stop teasing meeeeee~" he groaned with a smile.

"Well then, let's get right to it, shall we?" I smirked.

* * *

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it ends on a lime! yay! xD

Citrusy goodness makes Auntie PracticalSuccubus happy~~

And, did I say 3 ways to becoming a shadow? I meant 4!

And with that note, time for the important message:

I know I put the poll up.

I know we have 2 chapters left until the deciding chapter comes.

Please. I'd like you all to take this into consideration. Everyone _LOVES_ happy endings. Who doesn't? Happy endings are, well, HAPPY!

But, every once in a while, don't you wanna have a sad ending? To balance out the happy?

So. My question is this. Would you guys get mad if I took the poll down, and did a sad ending?


	9. Chapter 9

Shocking things happen in this chapter!

Explanations at the bottom!

* * *

My phone rang, waking me up at three in the morning. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I yawned.

"Is Yami awake? If not, wake him up. I'm at the hospital," Xanthe said quickly.

"Hospital?! Why are you there?" I exclaimed. My outburst woke Yami. He yawned beside me, and rubbed his eyes.

"Solomon had a severe heart attack, Atem. Get Yami here. Now," Xanthe said, hanging up. I looked over at Yami, and quickly got out of bed. I threw on a pair of clothes.

"Are you going somewhere?" Yami asked, sitting up and yawning. I tossed clothes at Yami.

"Get dressed. We're both going," I said.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked, staring to get dressed.

"Xanthe called me. Yami, your grandfather…..your grandfather had a severe heart attack. Xanthe wants us to meet her at the hospital," I said, looking at him. Yami froze, and looked up at me.

"Y-You-"

"I would never lie to you, Yami," I said, looking in his eyes. Yami quickly finished getting dressed, and ran over to me. I held him close. "Now, hold on tightly, okay? I don't want you falling off," I said. Yami sniffled and nodded, holding on tighter.

* * *

I gently put Yami down on his feet, and we jogged into the hospital. Xanthe walked over to us.

"How is he doing?" Yami asked immediately.

"No word yet. But I'm glad you guys are here," Xanthe said. Xanthe, Yami, and I sat down. I held held Yami close.

"Atem….I'm scared….," Yami whimpered softly.

"Xanthe….did you…?" I whispered.

"I tried...but it didn't seem to do anything," Xanthe whispered back. I kissed Yami's head, and cradled him gently.

"I'm right here, Yami. And I won't let you go through this alone," I whispered. Yami sniffled and nodded, burying his face into my neck.

"I don't wanna lose him, Atem. I really don't," Yami whimpered. I felt his tears on my neck, and I held him closer, kissing his head.

* * *

"All those here for Solomon Sennen?" The nurse said. Yami shot to his feet. Xanthe and I stood up.

"I'm his grandson, Yami. How is he?" Yami asked. The nurse gave us all a pained look.

"I'm...very sorry. We tried our hardest to help him, but, the heart attack was too severe. Your grandfather has, unfortunately...passed on," the nurse said. All three of our eyes widened. Yami ran into me, and held me tightly, before beginning to weep.

* * *

Yami and I had returned to my apartment. It was not 10 a.m, and I had just gotten Yami to sleep. He had cried the entire way home, and had cried for hours into me when we returned. I hadn't let go of him, and I still had no plans to. I had gotten him to sleep by singing a few old lullabies my mother used to sing to me years ago. I picked up my phone, and texted Xanthe.

 **Hey. You doing okay? Only text, please. I just got him to sleep.**

 _Yeah. I...I'm going to be alright. I still have no idea how it happened. Hell, the only time I technically left him alone was when I came to rescue you and Seto. Even then, I had Saph and Ruby come over to make sure nothing happened._

 **Things like this happen to humans, Xanthe. It's nothing you can change. I...I just feel so terrible, because I can't do anything for Yami…**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Xanthe, in the past few days, he's lost his older brother and his grandfather. Technically, he lost his brother a month ago, but still. I can't do anything, and I feel so terrible…**

 _Stop that talk right now. Answer me this, Atem: Do you love him?_

 **Of course I do. Xanthe. Yami makes me want to…..live. I want to be alive, like him, so I won't be alone again if he ever….I can't even say it, it's too horrid of a thought.**

 _That right there, Atem, is proof you're doing something. He loves you, too. I can see it in his actions,in his eyes, hell, even his scent changed after being with you. Then again, it may just be your scent merging with his after all you've done together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

My face flushed slightly.

 **Shut up…**

 _Somebody's blushing~!_

 **HUSH!**

 _Anyway. You love him, and that's all that counts, Atem. Okay? Just being there for him through all of this proves that you're doing something. Just continue to be there for him, okay?_

 **Okay. Thanks, Xanthe. I really needed that :)**

I put my phone away, and cradled Yami close. I wasn't going to let him be alone. I'd stay with him through all of this. I would be his rock.

Kissing his head softly, I closed my eyes, and began to murmur the lullaby again.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly Lavender's green…"

* * *

Yami woke up around 6 pm. I had him on my back as I was making dinner in the kitchen. He yawned softly.

"'M sorry I fell asleep….," he mumbled, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"It's okay. How are you?" I asked gently.

"I'll...be fine. You…..you won't leave me, too, will you?" he asked.

"Never," I promised. He nodded quietly. I kissed his head softly. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry," he said.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll make enough," I chuckled, kissing his head again, making him smile.

* * *

Hey, Yami? Mind if I change the channel?" I asked.

"A little. I really like this show, Até," Yami said.

"Can I just see what's on, baby?" I asked, "It's commercial."

"No!" Yami surprisingly growled. Both of us looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Yami...Did you just-"

"Atem, I...I'm so sorry!" Yami exclaimed, interrupting me. He hugged me tightly. "I...I don't know what came over me," Yami whimpered.

"It's okay, it's okay," I cooed, running my fingers through his hair.

"Atem...there's something I never told you….and I'm scared," Yami said softly.

"What is it, aby?" I asked.

"At….At that house, both Jou and I were bit. Jou was bit by the other two there, and I was bitten by Heba and one of the other two," Yami whimpered.

"How many times were you and Jou bitten?" I asked.

"J-Just that one time. Honest. Well, technically, we were bit twice, but that's it," Yami said. My eyes widened, and then I held Yami close.

 _ **Then, it's already starting. It's already starting, and I'll be alone again…!**_ I thought.

* * *

Explanation for beginning: Xanthe can only heal bodily wounds. She can't heal things like heart attacks, the flu, etc.

Explanation for the bottom?: Sorry! Spoilers! xD

You may notice I got rid of the poll. As much as I thought about it, I couldn't think of a happy ending, no matter how hard I tried. So, unfortunately, this story will have a sad ending. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all!

I know I haven't updated in a while, so, I made an extra-long chapter to make up for it!

Warning! Heavy lime in this chapter!

* * *

"Alright. Talk. What did you need to know?" Seto asked me.

"Seth, listen. This is serious, okay? Has Jou been acting out lately? At all?" I asked

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Dammit, Seth. Just tell me. Don't beat around the bush," I growled.

"Alright, alright. Yes. He's been acting slightly strange. Just the other day, he gave himself a papercut. Instead of freaking out at the sight of his blood, like he normally does, he just….stared at the blood for a while. Hell, if I wasn't there, I swear he would've tried to drink his own blood," Seto said.

"It's happening to Yami, too. Not with a papercut, but he did cut himself with a knife cooking dinner the other day. I walked into the kitchen, and he let a few drops of blood go on his tongue, before he made a face, and cleaned and bandaged it," I said.

"You don't think-"

"Yami told me that he and Jou were both bitten twice," I interrupted slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier about them getting bitten?! Do you know what's happening?!" Seto yelled.

"Of course I do! After what happened to her, I'd know, Seth," I growled.

"Don't you dare bring her up!" Seto yelled.

"It happened to her too, dammit! She was only bitten twice, and look what happened!" I yelled, tears springing into my eyes.

Nothing would ever bring back Kisara, Seth's sister, and my other cousin.

Nothing would.

"I'm not losing him again, Atemu. I can't lose him again," Seto said, his voice breaking in places.

"And I don't want to lose Yami. You know that," I said softly.

"What do we do, then?" Seth asked.

"What we always do. We talk to Peri. She could probably make something," I said.

"Especially with Laz helping her. You talk to Lazuli. She won't listen if it's me. I'll talk to Peridot," Seto said.

"Okay, I will," I said. Yami came into the room. "I gotta go, Seth. I'll call you after I talk to Laz, okay?"

"Alright. In that case, I'll call Peridot right away," Seto said. We both hung up.

"Who were you talking to? I heard you yelling, and got curious," Yami said.

"Just yelling at Seto," I said, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Who's Laz?" Yami asked.

"Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. They're like Ruby and Sapphire, only, they're more scientifically advanced. Ruby, Saph, Peri, and Laz have all been around much longer than us, by about 10,000 years," I said. I hugged Yami close. I suddenly narrowed my eyes. Yami had a new scent on him. A vampire's scent. And it was mingling with his own. The reason why it bugged me so much is because it wasn't Xanthe or Seto.

I had smelled it a while ago, but now, it had gotten strong enough to where I needed to talk about it.

"Who have you been hanging out with while I haven't been at school?" I asked. I'd been skipping the past couple of weeks to sort out matters that had arose since we had been kidnapped by the Shadows.

"Just my friends, honest," Yami said. Usually, when people lied, they had a new scent added to their own. I didn't smell it, but still…

"Who else? Who do I smell another vampire?" I asked.

"W-Well...I've been wanting to tell you, honest I have been. Th-There's this one vampire at school. He...He keeps cornering me, a-and saying….things I only want you to say me. Atem, I was going to tell you! Honest, I was! I...I just..I just didn't want you to be angry with me…," Yami said, looking up at me.

"Has he touched you at all? Anywhere?" I asked. The scent was too strong for it to just be him cornering Yami.

"Y-Yeah. A-After he's done saying those things to me...he keeps hugging me close, and once he kissed my cheek. O-Once, he...he tried to touch me there. He...He was running his hand up imy leg, but I pushed him away before he touched it," Yami said. I grabbed Yami's shirt, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. I held him close. I had no intentions of letting him go anytime soon. After we broke apart, so he could breathe, he held my shirt tightly, closing his eyes and putting his head on my chest.

"I...I'm so sorry, Atem. I...I should've told you about everything when it started," He said softly.

"It's okay, Yami. But, I have one thing I want to tell you," I looked up at me.

"Wh-What is it?" he asked.

((LIME STARTS HERE!))

"Vampires are _very_ territorial. Especially with someone they want to protect," I purred in his ear. My fangs elongated, and I nibbled Yami's earlobe. Yami let out a shaky breath. I smirked. "I'm coming to school tomorrow to deal with this other vampire. But for right now, I'm going to bathe you in my scent," I purred, pulling Yami's shirt up. A blush arose on Yami's cheeks brightly.

"Ah-Atem…," Yami breathed out. I unbuttoned Yami's jeans, and pulled them down. Yami's blush spread across his face, and became bright red. I picked Yami up bridal-style, and carried him to the bedroom. I laid him on the bed, and removed my shirt, and crawled over him. I removed his shirt, and threw it to the ground.

"Ready to fool around, _my sweet Human_?" I purred. I only called him that in the bedroom. I knew he loved it when I called him that. I pulled his jeans off, and discarded them as well. Yami's arms shakily went up, and unbuttoned my jeans. He shakily lowered my jeans to my ankles, and I kicked them off. I leaned down, and captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

((LIME ENDS!))

* * *

Yami and I woke up the next morning, when my alarm went off. Both of us were still extremely drowsy, but we had had an amazing night.

I made a mental note to make sure to keep Yami within my sight at all times, and if I couldn't do it, have Xanthe or Seto watch over him.

"Do we haaaaaaaaaave to go to school today?" Yami groaned/yawned.

"Yeah. I've missed enough as it is. Besides, I want to pay your friend a little visit," I said, kissing him softly. We both got up and stretched.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Yami yawned. I nodded. Once he left the room, I smirked and followed. I waited outside the bathroom until I heard the water turn on. I quietly opened the door, went inside, and quietly closed the door. I sllid the curtain open slightly, and entered the shower, closing it.

"And what are you doing in here?" Yami giggled. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Taking a shower with my sweet angel," I said, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" Yami asked, giggling slightly again.

I could never get enough of you. Ever," I said, kissing him

* * *

"There he is," Yami whispered to me, pointing at a guy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Serafin," I growled lowly. I looked at Yami. "I'll make it look like I'm not here, then I'll follow you two," I whispered back. Yami nodded.

During our classes, I sat the farthest I could away from Yami. my unbeating heart ached, wanting to sit by him, but I needed to catch Serafin in the act. In the halls, I followed Yami, but from a great distance.

Lunch was the kicker. I saw Serafin walk over to Yami. He talked to him a bit, and Yami stood up. They started walking away. I followed quietly, but quickly. I waited behind a corner.

"So, Yami. Who've you been having sex with? Their scent overpowers your sweet one by a longshot," Serafin said.

"It's my boyfriend's scent. Get lost!" Yami exclaimed. Serafin chuckled.

"Come now, Yami. If you had a boyfriend, he would be at this school, no? Even if he is, leaving you all alone? Well, he's just begging for you to get with someone else," Serafin said. I clenched my fists in anger.

"No he's not! He loves me very much!" Yami exclaimed. Peeking my head around the corner, I saw Serafin place his hand on Yami's leg.

That tears it!

"And what the hell do you think you're doing to my boyfriend, Serafin?" I asked, coming around.

"Atem!" Yami said happily. He pushed Serafin out of the way, and ran into my arms. I kissed his head. I knew that I was here now, but it didn't stop the waves of relief I felt, holding Yami like this.

"A-Atem…?! You're his boyfriend?! That was your scent on him?!" Serafin exclaimed.

"Get lost, Sera. Now. Before I beat you into a pulp," I growled, holding Yami closer. Serafin gulped, and quickly ran away. I kissed Yami's head again. Yami turned, and hugged me tightly.

"Th-Thank you, Atem," Yami said softly.

"I'll always protect you. I promise," I said softly.

* * *

So. What'd you think?

Damn I need to write more limes like that xD

Also, SHAMELESS SU REFENCING!

If you can guess what's happening to Jou and Yami (and what happened to Kisara) KEEP IT A SECRET! DON'T REVIEW YOUR GUESS!

if you have a guess, PM me your guess!

Until next time!

Until them, you people have Philophobia to keep you guys sane xD

Also, if you haven't already guessed, when talking TO him, Atem will refer to him as Seth. When talking ABOUT him, Atem will refer to him as Seto (except to Xanthe)

Also, can we agree upon...at least 5 reviews to get chapter 11?


	11. Chapter 11

MAJOR PLOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER!

THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE YOU TO SCREAM AT YOUR COMPUTER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!

YOU HATH BEEN WARNED!

* * *

My phone rang at 2:34 in the morning. I quickly picked up, and quietly slipped out of bed.

"Hello?" I whispered. Yami squirmed slightly, being separated from my form. I gently kissed his head, and he calmed down.

"Hey, it's me," Lapis said. I tiptoed out of the room, and made my way out of the apartment, and down to the laundry room.

"So, what did you find out? Is there a way we can stop it from happening?" I asked, sitting on a dryer.

"Peridot and I have done as much research and tests as we could. Atem, something we never told you until now, we have Kisara here. We have her here to study and for tests. I'm sorry we never told you, but, it's for your safety," Lapis said.

"You...You have my cousin there. You've had her this entire time?!" I exclaimed.

"Ate-"

"Do you know how long Seth and I have been looking for her?!" I yelled.

"A-"

"How long we've _WANTED_ to get _**FUCKING CLOSURE**_ FOR OURSELVES?!" I screamed, tears welling in my eyes.

"ATEMU! FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! We have her for tests and to study! We've been trying for YEARS, but there's no way to change her back! Everything has been inconclusive! So, no. There's no way to stop it," Lapis breathed. I fell to my knees, having gotten off the dryer while I had been yelling.

There was no way to save Kisara.

No way to save Jou.

No way to save Yami.

I hiccuped softly.

"Atem…," Lapis said softly.

"I don't want to be alone again, Lapis. I've been alone for seven thousand years, dammit. Now this. Hell, Jono was reincarnated, Laz. Jou remembers bits and pieces, and Seth said he can't lose him again," I whispered. A tear fell from my cheek to the floor. The receptionist from the front desk came in.

"Sir? Are you alright? I heard you screaming, and it's very early," she said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm...I'm sorry," I said, standing up.

"At-" I hung up on Lapis. I couldn't talk to her anymore right now. I needed my Yami.

"Have a good night, sir," the woman said.

"You too. Sorry for the commotion I caused," I apologized, before heading out of the room. I went to the stairs, and started walking up. I could've run, but, I needed to call Seto before I saw Yami. I sat on the steps, and called Seto. He picked up right away.

"What is-"

"There's no way. There's no reverse. I just got off the phone with Lapis, and, she and Peri have tried, but, nothing. No cure, no anything," I said softly.

"How much longer do you think we have, then?" he asked after a while.

"I'd say a good two months, then, nothing. I don't care if Ruby and Saph get pissed at me. For the next two months, I'm not going to school. Neither is he," I said, standing.

"I'll tell them the same for me, then," Seto said.

"Seth, what are we going to do? I can't be alone, again. I've been with him for a year, but, I now know I can't live without him," I said, my voice breaking.

"A year, huh? When's your anniversary?" Seto asked.

"Today. I've had a huge, romantic day planned for weeks, now. What do I tell him? Be honest?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, not today, alright? Wait for the right moment. I'm going to do the same with Jou," Seto said.

"Alright. Who are you, and what have you done with my Seth?" I joked lightly.

"Hey, I care about you. I just have an image to uphold," Seto said.

"I know, I know. I'll...I'll talk to you later, then, okay?" I said. "Alright. See ya, Atemu," Seth said.

"See ya, Seth," I said softly, hanging up. I walked to my apartment, and went in. Immediately, Yami ran up, and slapped me.

"Y-Yami?" I blinked.

"Where the HELL have you been, Atem?! It's almost 3:30 in the morning!" Yami yelled. Instead of saying anything, I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby….," I said softly. I could feel tears welling in my closed eyes. Two months. Two months left…

"A-A-Atem, I...I shouldn't have slapped you, I...I'm sorry," Yami said softly, hugging me back.

"No. I deserved it, Yami," I said, kissing his head. I picked him up, and carried him to the bedroom. I laid him on the bed, and crawled in next to him.

"You scared me. You know that, right?" Yami said softly, snuggling up to me. I put my arms around him.

"I know baby. I...I'm sorry," I said softly, holding him close, "Hey, I've got a question to ask you."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"For...For the next two months, how about we just...skip school? Just you and me. Ruby and Saph can assign people to make sure our homework gets done, and so we don't fail," I said.

"Atem...What would we do for two months?" Yami asked.

"Anything we wanted to," I said, "Would...would you like to?"

"Atem, I...I would love to," Yami smiled. I smiled, and kissed him.

"I know it's really early, but, do you know what today is?" I asked.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Our one year anniversary," I smiled. Yami smiled happily.

"It is, isn't it," Yami smiled.

"We can celebrate later, though. I'd like to get back to sleep," I chuckled. Yami giggled, and nuzzled me.

"I love you, Yami."

"I love you, too, Atem."

* * *

When we woke up, the first thing I did was give Yami a passionate "Good Morning" kiss. After we broke apart, Yami smiled at me.

"Well, that was certainly an amazing way to wake up," he breathed.

"I love you," I smiled, kissing his neck. Yami purred softly.

"I love you, too," Yami said. I started to kiss his neck teasingly, kissing in spots I knew would make him melt.

"Mmm. Mmmmmm no. No, Atem. Not yet," Yami purred. I pouted slightly.

"Aww. But I wanted Yami for breakfast," I pouted. Yami lightly tapped my nose.

"We haven't even gotten out of bed yet, silly. How about you have me for dessert. I'll let you have as much as you want," Yami offered. I thought about it.

"Hmm. Alright," I said, giving his neck one last kiss. We both got out of bed, and got dressed. I went over to him, and picked him u bridal style.

"What did I tell you, you naughty vampire," Yami said, tapping my nose again.

"What? Is it a crime to just hold you in my arms on our anniversary?" I asked. I carried Yami to the kitchen, and put him on my back.

"Hey, Atem? Do you...do you think we could have food with a lot of red in it?" Yami asked. I stopped slightly.

"Any reason why?" I asked.

"I really like the color," Yami smiled.

"I thought your favorite color was grey," I said.

"Nah. Now, it's red," Yami said. I took a mental deep breath. The venom was affecting him even more than I thought. I might not even have two months with him, at this rate!

"Alright. I'll work as much red as I can into meals, now," I said.

"Yay!" Yami cheered.

How did he still manage to stay so cute, while he was changing so fast on me?

* * *

It was now around 11:30 at night. Yami were in the park, laying on the grass, stargazing.

"Yami. There's...There's something very serious and important that I need to tell you," I said. After the wonderful day we had had today, now seemed like the perfect moment to tell him what was happening.

"What is it, ATem?" Yami asked, turning to look at me. I turned and looked at him.

"You have to promise me you won't freak out, okay?" I said.

"I...I promise," Yami said. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to end up crying again.

"Yami...Before I explain to you, I...I want to tell you about someone. My other cousin, Kisara," I said.

"Seto has a sister?" Yami said.

"Had," I corrected, "She was changed, just like us, all those years ago, but, about 35 years ago, she, too, was kidnapped by the Shadows," I said.

"Atem…," Yami said softly.

"She escaped on her own, mind you, but, she didn't come out completely unscathed. In fact, she too, was bitten twice by them, just like you and Jou," I said, my voice getting thick. I swallowed lump in my throat, and took a few deep breaths.

"Atem….is she...are Jou and I….going to be okay?" Yami asked, gently putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Kisara, after about a year of escaping, was turned into a Shadow. It happened overnight, completely out of the blue. Seto and I were devastated, knowing that, she too, had to be….killed. Then, she dropped off the face of the planet. We had no idea where she went, until I found out last night," I said.

"How...how did she turn into a Shadow, if she...if she was only bitten twice?" Yami asked.

"Whenever someone is bitten by a Shadow, they will become a Shadow as well. To transform them immediately, it takes several bites all at once. To have a slow change , only a handful of bites are needed," I whispered. Yami's eyes went wide.

"Does...Does that mean Jou and I, b-because we were bitten twice-" I nodded, and he was cut off. His expression was horrified, and he hugged me tightly.

"How...How much longer do Jou and I have, Atem?" Yami whimpered.

"About….ABout two months," I said softly.

"That….That's why you wanted to take off from school," Yami said softly. I nodded again, and held Yami close to my chest.

"I...I don't want to become a shadow, Atem! I...I don't want to forget you!" Yami exclaimed, holding me tighter.

"You...You don't have to worry about that, if...if you really love me," I said softly. Yami gently backed away slightly, but didn't let go. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Of course I do, Atem! I...I know we've only been dating for a year, now, but, I..I don't want to be without you," Yami said.

"I'm glad that you feel the same way," I said softly, smiling.

"Atem…," Yami said.

"Yami. Ever since I met you, I've wanted to protect you. And, when we started dating, as time went on, you...you make me want to live, Yami. I wish my heart was beating, and I wish I could age like you, so I don't have to be alone for seven thousand years, again. I wish I could just stay with you. Forever," I said. I suddenly found myself kissing Yami passionately. I closed my eyes, and cupped his cheeks ever so gently. We didn't break apart for the longest time. When we did, both of us were out of breath, but it was worth it.

"Atem...can we go back to the apartment?" Yami asked.

"Of course," I said. We both stood up. Yami got on my back, and I carried him to the apartment complex.

"By the way, why did you say I didn't have to worry about forgetting you?" Yami asked.

"Because. If you have a very intense emotion for someone, when you turn into a Shadow, you'll still remember them," I said.

"R-Remember what I told you, too, about that dream you had months ago. Wh-When I turn into a Shadow, Atem, don't let me talk you into joining me. Please," Yami said softly.

"I won't. I...I promise," I said softly, kissing his head.

* * *

AND FUCKING BOOM!

Yep! This is what I've been hinting at for a while now!

...Do you all hate me, now? xD

Aaaahhhhhh, I'm going to go hide from all the pitchforks and torches now. While I'm hiding, let's set a bar, shall we?

At least 5 reviews for this chapter to get chapter 12. ANd, I'm not talking just a 'great chapter' review. So I know you read this entire chapter, in your review, do the following:

Say 'banana' (it will amuse me)

Say what your favorite part of the chapter was, and why it was your favorite part.

Okay. I'm gunna go hide now!

*jumps into a bush*


	12. Chapter 12

So. Here we are.

Final chapter.

Yep!

Also, I went with bittersweet ending.

Not sad, yet, not happy. A mix of both!

* * *

Two months.

Two months.

Two months had come and gone in the blink of an eye.

After about a week of me telling Yami what was happening to him and Jou, the venom in his body started to affect his appearance. We had planned to go on a date every single day, with the short time we had, and with his altered appearance, it made him embarrassed to leave the apartment.

His skin was turning from a soft pale to a sickly grey color. His hair was wilder, his eyes sharper, and he was starting to grow fangs slightly. He was afraid someone would make fun of his appearance, and didn't want to leave. That week, we had all of our dates indoors. I ordered food, and we'd sit and watch tv or movies in each other's arms. But, after that week, I convinced him to leave the apartment again, saying that if anyone made fun of him, I would personally go out that night and hunt them down.

I still couldn't help but notice that in everything we did, the venom was taking more and more control over him.

I even experienced a couple nights as the bottom, and nothing turned me on more than my sweet, innocent Yami being that dominant.

It was now a day before the two months were up.

I was watching Yami sleep, taking in my last image of him like this. Peaceful, innocent, charming, cute, funny, adorable, beauti-

I stopped my thoughts as a tear ran down my cheek.

My Yami.

My sweet, sweet, Innocent Yami.

Who would never even hurt a fly.

Would be gone, soon. Too terribly soon.

If my power was to stop time, instead of this stupid shield, I would be okay. I'd stop time for both me and Yami, and Jou and Seth.

So we could be happy together.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts again. I carefully picked it up.

"Hello?" I said softly, sitting up, keeping my eyes on Yami.

"One bullet was all it took. But, I had to, Atemu. I had to."

"Seth? Oh no, don't tell me," I said softly.

"He's gone. He changed about an hour ago. We had both been sleeping. I woke up when I felt someone starting to drink from me. It was tempting to just drink from him as well, and change to be with him," Seto hiccuped.

In all the years I've known my cousin, the only times he had even dared to cry was after he had drained Jono, and after Kisara had changed and then gone missing.

"How close?" I asked.

"I was about to start doing it, before….before the rational side of my mind took over. I wish it hadn't, now. I had two bullets left in the Hunter's Gun that Xanthe gave me a year ago. Even though I was in my rational mindset, I grabbed it without thinking, and shot at him. He had tried to move, but, I guess newborn shadows aren't as fast as ones who have lived for a few months, because he couldn't move fast enough, and it hit where it needed to, right in his heart," Seto sobbed.

Nothing was stopping the tears trailing down my cheeks, now. Xanthe, after about a month of us getting free from the shadows, had sent me a reload of bullets for my Hunter's Gun. It had been a painful afternoon, me holding the gun, and Yami reloading it.

"Seth," I managed to choke out.

"I already called Xanthe and told her. I called Ruby and Sapphire, too. I called them before you. I'm sorry, Atemu. I..I'm in so much fucking pain right now," Seto said.

"Seth...it's...it's….," I couldn't say anything.

"I...I wanted to call you last...to get in my last goodbye. I knew I couldn't join him here, so I'll join him there," Seto said, sniffling. I heard the sound of his Hunter's Gun cocking.

"No, Seth!" I cried out. Yami stirred beside me.

"I can't live without him again, Atemu. It hurts too fucking much. Twice now, I've killed him. Twice, dammit! I can't...I can't live with myself anymore…," Seto said softly.

"What about your adopted brothers? Mokuba and Noah?" I asked.

"Noah's sixteen. It'll be fine," Seto said.

"But Mokuba's only nine. Both of them love you, Seth. You can't leave them alone," I said. Yami stirred again, and I gently started to stroke his head. He soon calmed down.

In fact, gently stroking his head sent waves of relief through me, and I was able to calm down myself.

"I can't do it, Atemu. I fucking can't. Tell Noah and Mokuba I love them, too, okay? And hey, you were always my favorite cousin," Seto said.

"Seth….I'm your only cousin," I said.

"That makes you my favorite by default. Goodbye, Atemu."

And then, that horrible sound.

The gunshot. The phone dropping, then, the body dropping to the ground.

Silently, I hung up, and held my phone to my chest. After a while, I put my phone back on the night stand, and got out of bed. Opening the drawer, I pulled out my leather gloves, and put them on. The Hunter's Gun was sitting inside it as well. After a while, I closed the drawer, and got back into bed.

Pulling Yami close, I closed my eyes. Yami turned over, and snuggled into me. I sighed softly.

My cousins were both gone. Kisara a shadow, Seth committing suicide. Jou gone after Seth shot him. And next would be Yami.

I pushed those thoughts aside. I couldn't think about that right now.

Right now, I wanted one thing, and one thing only. One last, perfect moment with my Yami.

* * *

When I woke up, I felt somethi-no. Make that, someone drinking from me. Instinctively, I closed my eyes again, letting the pleasure wash over me. I never really realized how pleasurable it was to have someone else drinking from you.

Wait. Who was drinking from me?!

My eyes shot open. The fangs came out of my neck, and I shot to a sitting position.

"It's about time you woke up, Atem," Yami's voice purred. I shakily turned my head.

There he was. My beautiful Yami was gone.

"Come on, Atem. All you have to do now is drink from me. We'll be together for eternity," Yami offered, baring his neck.

Now I realize what Seth meant when he said how tempting it was. I barely even noticed as I started leaning towards him. I opened my mouth and was about to bite into his neck…..

 _"Don't let me change you, Atem. Please!"_

 _"I...I don't want to hurt anyone innocent, Atem…."_

 _"Atem...I'm scared that I'll change you, too. I'm so scared. Don't let me tempt you into joining me. Please."_

 _"Please….don't hesitate, and...and just kill me."_

I blinked, and pulled away from Yami.

"What's wrong, Atem?" Yami asked. Shakily, I, ungracefully, fell out of bed. "Atem? What are you doing?" Yami asked, his voice having an edge to it. I got up, and opened the drawer. Luckily, my leather gloves had stayed on as I slept, and I grabbed the Hunter's Gun quickly, and pointed it at Yami.

I didn't want to.

I really didn't want to.

But, everything happened so fast, it was like a blur.

I shot the first time, but Yami somehow managed to dodge the bullet. He launched himself straight at me, which was his mistake.

I shot again, and it hit its mark.

Yami's body fell to the ground abruptly. I fell to my knees, shaking heavily. I crawled my way over to Yami's body. I put the Hunter's Gun down, and cradled his body in my arms.

I began to sob brokenly into him, soaking his pyjama shirt in a matter of minutes.

I didn't want it to be real.

But it was. Painfully.

My beloved. My lover. My other half. Beautiful, kind, innocent, gentle, peaceful t, charming, cute, funny, adorable.

I looked at his face, and carefully closed his eyes.

I gently kissed his lips one last time. They were already cold. No longer did they give the warmth I had grown used to.

My beautiful one.

I loved you.

I loved you so much.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

Why, to of all people, to you and Jou?

Why?

* * *

 **~X~**

I sniffled softly.

I got dressed in my black dress, and my black heels.

I was attending a four-person funeral today.

When I arrived, I took a long, hard look at the six photos that were shown. Tears started running down my cheeks silently.

Seth.

Jounouchi.

Yami.

Atem.

Those were the individual pictures. The other two pictures were of them together. Seth and Jou in one, Yami and Atem in the other.

Atem, just like Seth, had shot himself with a Hunter's Gun.

I had been texting him nonstop after I had heard about Seth killing himself. I had no idea that Atem was dead, as well.

Per a small request of mine, Lapis and Peridot eliminated Kisara as well. For some reason, it made me feel a small bit better.

All four of them were now gone.

It made me hate Yami's brother, Heba, even more. If those Shadows hadn't attacked. If Heba hadn't selfishly turned into a Shadow. If Heba would've just listened to Atem, and had been rational about it.

All of this bloodshed and heartbreak could've been avoided.

After I learned about Seth's death, I guess it was my maternal instincts, but, I took in Noah and Mokuba. Ate the moment, both of them were sitting next to me in the the funeral home. Mokuba was crying. Noah was trying to comfort him. Noah, in his eyes, I saw that he wanted to cry as well, but he wanted to wait, so he could comfort his little brother.

Noah had also decided to take over Kaiba Corp. I had allowed him to do it, of course, but he'd still be living with me.

* * *

After the service and burial, I took Noah and Mokuba out to eat. We all ate in silence, but tried to keep the mood light. After we ate, I took them home. Noah excused himself to his room. I sent Mokuba to his room to play, and started walking to mine. As I passed Noah's room, I heard him crying. I continued on to my room, and let the tears fall again.

My best friends.

My Adviser and My Pharaoh.

I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

* * *

It's been a few years.

Noah's now 22, and Mokuba is 15. While Noah was at work, and Mokuba was at school, I went to the graveyard. I had four small bouquets of purple, yellow, and blue flowers with me.

When I reached their graves, I made my way down the line. Seth, Jou, Yami, and Atem.

After I placed the small bouquets, I sat in front of them. It hurt.

For as long as Mokuba was in school, I could sit here.

I...I hope that all four of them, wherever they are, are happy.

* * *

 **~A~**

I woke up, and Yami wasn't beside me. My eyes widened.

"BOO!"

"Don't do that!" I yelled. Yami laughed, and floated down to my side.

"Sorry. I think it's funny, sometimes," Yami giggled.

"I can't stay mad at you," I said, kissing his nose, making him giggle more. "So. Where did you go?"

"I...I went to go see Xanthe. She's sitting in front of them today. She even made small bouquets for all of us," Yami said in a soft voice. I hugged him close.

"So that's where you always disappear to. You check in on her?" I said softly. I felt Yami nod, and I nuzzled him.

"Atem….why did you do it?" I...I can understand why Seth did it, but you. I...I know you loved me, but, you could've found someone else. You could've been happy again," Yami said.

"I wouldn't have been happy without you. I would've compared everyone I met to you. No one would even be able to come close to how amazing you are," I said.

"Atem…," Yami said. I kissed him happily.

After I had died for good, it took quite a while, but I had finally found everyone. And, a while after I had joined them, Kisara joined us.

I was happy. Seeing my lover, and all my friends and family again.

I was finally able to explain what had happened after we were changed to my father. I introduced Yami to everyone.

Funnily enough, even though he had been reincarnated as Jou. both Jou and Jono were here. Needless to say, Seth often had threesome nights.

Altogether here, all of us were happy.

I knew Xanthe missed us. And she hurt.

But would it be selfish to say that as long as I'm with Yami, I'm happy?

As long as I'm with the one I will love for eternity.

I'll be happy.

* * *

So, who's sobbing at their computer right now?

Also, the colors of flowers. I DID RESEARCH!

Yellow flowers represent friendship and filial love. Yellow flowers represent trust, compassion, and respect. For these reasons, yellow flowers are a popular choice at the workplace to show appreciation for a job well done. Yellow flowers, with their soft radiance, also communicate sympathy. These gentle flowers show your warmth and compassion and renew ties of friendship, even during difficult times. Yellow daffodils are great flowers for friends. Yellow lilacs and yellow chrysanthemums are beautiful, thoughtful flowers.

Rich, deep blues, found in the beautiful hydrangea and the extraordinary iris, offer serenity. Blue flowers have a calming effect. They cool the emotions and create a contemplative mood. Imagine the easy pace of lying on your back and watching clouds float across a brilliant blue sky. Consider too the bliss of staring out at the calm blue sea. Blue flowers also speak of intimacy and are perfect flowers for long-term couples who want to communicate their deep and abiding trust. The peace derived from blue flowers also makes them an appropriate sympathy or get well flower.

Purple flowers have an enchanted, other worldly quality to them. Their soft color gently pulses with mystery. Purple flowers symbolize charm, grace, elegance, and refinement. Their ethereal qualities also represent creativity. Purple flowers can make a strong romantic impression. A beautiful Purple arrangement can also symbolize an important transition. Purple flowers are some of the most beautiful flowers in the world. You are sure to send an extraordinary message with a gorgeous Purple bouquet.

Yep. xD

Remember! If you wanna be pissed at someone, be pissed at Heba! None of this shit would've happened if he would've given Atem another chance!

Oh, and speaking of the little bugger, Atem ran into him too. It took a few years, but, they're on speaking terms again. Trust is slowly building.

So, what'd you think?

See you in Philophobia or in Ending my Nightmares!


End file.
